vampire love
by phyrex
Summary: Harry and Hermione find out that the Voldemort has sent a vampire to turn Hermione into one. Harry stands by her and soon finds out that he too is a vampire and the leader of a great coven. adopted from its original owner violet vicky.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger. Teenage witch, know it all, mudblood, and best friend to Harry Potter. The perfect target for a sabotage plan that could very well kill the boy who lived without even touching him. Lord Voldemort was overseeing the planning of such an attack that moment, grinning to himself and his most loyal followers, not knowing that they had a rat inside of their ranks.

Severus Snape prided himself on his loyalty to those who deserved it, and Albus Dumbledore deserved it. Not only his old professor and current boss, Albus Dumbledore had fought for the Snape family when they had come under attack years ago by both the Ministry of Magic and Lord Voldemort himself. He had been summoned weeks ago to begin planning but only in this meeting had he found out who the target truly was.

"Granger, damnit, why couldn't it have been a Weasley? Guess they'd be harder to get to and this will definitely hit Potter below the belt. Albus must know," Severus thought to himself, being sure he had his mental wall up to prevent the Dark Lord hearing his troubles.

"Problem, Severus? You don't seem as pleased with this as the rest of my loyal followers," Voldemort hissed with his snake-like tone.

"No my lord just thinking about how much this would truly hurt Potter. It seems a perfect plan and will get the reaction you expect. Who exactly will be carrying out the task?"

The Dark Lord seemed pleased with Snape's response, "An ex-member of the local coven has been chosen, Cassius Night."

This visibly shocked the potions master, "Ca-Cassius Night? I thought he was killed by the Ministry years ago for infecting people. How did he escape that?"

"Ahh so you do remember him then? Yes, he was meant to be executed but thankfully, he dodged capture and found sanctuary with an American coven until I called for him a few months ago. Will this be a problem for you Severus?"

The dark haired professor shook his head and bowed lowly to his master, "No my lord, I was just interested in how he had escaped death. Are you sure that he is the best choice though? Are there no more suitable candidates that can do the task?"

"Are you questioning your Lord? Of course, others could do the task but I chose Cassius for a reason and you would do well to remember who I am! _Crucio_!"

Severus writhed in pain on the floor while Voldemort cursed him long and hard. The professor knew not to scream as that would only heighten the Dark Lord's pleasure and make the curse even longer so he bit hard into his tongue, savouring the copper taste that flooded his mouth. Finally the curse was lifted and Snape could rise again, unsteadily at first but he would not stumbled or show weakness before the other Death Eaters.

"Leave my sight Severus but know that I keep you around for only as long as you are useful," Voldemort turned on his heel and exited the room, quickly followed by the rest of his followers.

It took several minutes before the potions master could regain enough strength to apparate to the front gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Weakly he cast a messenger Patronus and promptly passed out from exertion.

"The poor man, how could they do this to one of their own?" A feminine voice whispered.

"He must have been in an evil mood to do this to Severus; he is thought to be his most trusted Death Eater. How long before he will awaken Poppy?" A familiar elderly male voice asked the matron of the hospital ward.

"Any time Albus, it's all up to Severus' resistance and how long he was held under for. There should not be any permanent damage but we can never know what his system will do. I'll leave you to stay by him, but don't wear him out should he awaken."

Severus slowly opened his eyes, grimacing slightly at the bright sunshine pouring into the room, seeing his friend at the foot of his bed. The elderly wizard looked so old at that moment, his age being a complete mystery to everyone.

"Albus," he croaked weakly before coughs wracked his body.

"Hush my friend, you need your rest. Whatever it is can wait until you are fully healed," the headmaster calmed the restless man.

"Can't wait. Granger, Cassius, Dark Lord," Snape fainted after getting those few words out.

"Oh dear, Albus I told you not to exert him!" Poppy Pomfrey scolded the wizard, and then scooted him out of the hospital wing.

Not wishing to face the wrath of an angry Healer Pomfrey, Albus Dumbledore head for his office to think over everything that Severus had said to him. At first, it had seemed somewhat jumbled and just random words but now, as the headmaster sat in his large chair, did it make some sort of sense. It was common knowledge that everyone close to Harry Potter would at some stage or another come under attack but Hermione Granger was thought safe from harm due to her living in muggle Britain.

"Miss Granger may be in trouble Fawkes, my boy. What should we do?" He talked to his familiar, a phoenix by the name of Fawkes. He had always brought him guidance in some way or another and was, as always, a great listener.

Fawkes preened himself then started to sing a sorrow filled song that made things clear to the wizard. He knew that what he was going to have to do would mean anger thrown at him by many of his friends, colleagues, and students, but it was going to have to happen. He would of course, inform the poor witch of what was going to happen to her and that there was no other way to go about it. She was the brightest witch in at least a century and Hermione would do anything to help Harry defeat Voldemort.

The headmaster set about writing one of the most difficult letters he would ever have to write.


	2. Chapter 2

The headmaster set about writing one of the most difficult letters he would ever have to write.

Hermione was sitting in her room, reading, when a ball of fire appeared before her. Snatching her wand from beside her, she aimed it readily at the ball until realising it was Fawkes.

"Fawkes, why can't you ever announce your presence before bursting into flames in the middle of my room?" Hermione grinned at the phoenix to show him she was just joking and took the letter from his leg.

When he didn't leave the witch figured he must be waiting for a reply so she found some biscuits she had left over from when her mother had brought her them and gave them to Fawkes. She sat down at her desk and read the letter her headmaster had sent her.

"Dear Miss Granger,

I must ask that you come and see me immediately to discuss some recent developments that we have just become aware. Fawkes will transport you to my office and home again so please inform your parents, as this is very important.

Your Headmaster,

Albus Dumbledore."

Hermione was intrigued so quickly went to tell her parents where she was going and then held onto Fawkes' tail to leave for Hogwarts. A warm feeling rushed over her body as she was transported via phoenix, something she had never done before. As she landed softly on the floor of her headmaster's office Hermione was pleased that it was nothing like floo or portkey transportation, which usually left her butt first on the ground when she arrived.

"Hello Miss Granger, I see you were true to your nature and came promptly. Now I need Mister Potter to be here also but we have some things to discuss before I get Fawkes to collect him. Please have a seat," the headmaster was as he usually was but Hermione noted that the customary twinkle had left the wizard's eyes.

Once they had both seated and Hermione had politely taken a lemon drop did Dumbledore drop the facade, "As you know Severus is a spy for us, as a Death Eater. He was sent for a few weeks ago to attend a meeting, a finish for a plan that Voldemort had devised. He returned cursed to unconsciousness and only earlier today did I learn as to what the plan was to be. I cannot confirm my theory as Severus fainted again once warning me."

Hermione nodded grimly because even if she did not like his teaching methods or attitude the witch knew that Snape had gone well past his duty to collect this information.

Dumbledore continued, "The plan is to infect a member of the light, one close to Harry, successfully turning the person into a vampiress. Now we know who it is that is to be infected and the vampire who will be doing the infecting but we do not know when that will happen. If it is not done then Voldemort will find out he has a rat and if he finds it to be Severus, we shall lose a much needed component in this war. Do you understand Hermione?"

Hermione took the grim news well, her intellect telling her that the proposed victim was herself, she also knew that Harry would not take this information well. The witch nodded and worked out a plan of her own, "Sir I want to tell Harry myself, he will only attack you if you tell him. I know that there is no other way for this to happen, as Professor Snape is needed more than I am."

Dumbledore shook his head sadly, "No Hermione, you are needed too, maybe more than Severus but we don't have another spy in the Death Eater ranks. If we did, we could hide Severus away to help in the background and take you and your family to a safe house. Even though that cannot happen we will still have safeguards around so that no one is killed, Cassius has a very bad temper and kills for no reason. He is also known for infecting those that he wasn't told to so we will be moving your parents to a safe house and have Order members as replacements."

The witch knew it was for the best but she didn't want her parents to leave her, "Wait, sir, do you mean Cassius Night? The vampire who was to be executed decades ago for killing and infecting a whole wizarding family? Where has he been all this time then?"

"I was unaware that he was even around any longer but in hind sight I guess I should have expected him to come back. Voldemort treated him better than the light or the Ministry could or would, he is too evil and loves nothing more than killing. Voldemort offered many victims for both the werewolves and vampires, though not many of either species took him up on it. Many are happy to take potions and feast on animals when they need to, they're still more human than not, that is how we're going to win them over to help fight for our cause."

"Professor, the fact that I am going to be a vampiress will be common knowledge at most only hours after it happens. We need to prepare the Weasley's, the Order and the professors here at Hogwarts. There will be a huge fight with the ministry over allowing me to continue my education and whether to snap my wand, are you prepared to fight for my cause?"

The headmaster grinned whole-heartedly for the first time during this meeting, "Of course Miss Granger, I swear to Merlin that I am going to fight to let you keep your wand and if the ministry likes it or not you WILL be a graduate of this school if you so wish."

Hermione smiled and slumped back in her chair, "Professor, can you get Harry and have Fawkes drop him off in front of the Room of Requirement? I'll wait for him there, if that's ok with you sir."

Albus nodded and waved her on her way while he set into writing Harry. The witch calmly exited the office before sprinting off to the seventh floor to find the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. She passed the bare wall three times thinking of a calming room where she could sit and talk to her friend. A door appeared and Hermione entered to find a garden setting with a koi pond and plush garden lounges. She sat herself down and relaxed as she awaited her friend's arrival.

Harry was slightly concerned when Fawkes had shown up in the kitchen of Number 4 Privet Drive, scaring his aunt, uncle and cousin, but was calmed when he read the letter from his headmaster. Making sure he had his wand with him, the wizard told the Dursley's that he would be going out and grabbing a hold of the phoenix's tail feathers, away he went.

Believing that he was destined for a confrontation with Dumbledore, Harry tensed when he arrived outside of the Room of Requirement. Of course, the elderly wizard had told him where he would be going to but not whom he was meeting, one of his favourite pastimes seemed to be confusing and irritating his students.

Entering the room Harry was greeted by the calming room Hermione had wished for, only the witch was fast asleep beside the koi pond. Grinning in happiness the wizard quickly but quietly made his way over to his best friend, he hadn't seen her since the start of the holidays, nearly two weeks ago. Letters just couldn't make up for the loss of his friend, sure, he had Ronald Weasley to write to but Harry had always been closer to Hermione than he had Ron.

He sat and just watched the witch in amazement as to how he had only recently noticed that she was exquisite. Of course he had always known she was a girl, unlike their red head friend, but only after his supposed `date` with Cho Chang did he realise that he liked Hermione more than a friend should like another friend. It was while he was reflecting in on himself that the witch he was daydreaming about awoke.

"Harry? Oh, did I fall asleep? I'm so sorry Harry I meant to be awake; it was just the pond and the tranquillity. Well better get up then."

Harry smiled lovingly at his sleepy and just awoken friend, "It's ok Mione, you looked so calm and peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you. What are you doing here? I thought I was getting a talking to from Dumbledore, so what's this all about?"

Hermione chewed her lower lip and worried her already wild hair, "Ok Harry, now don't go wild and hear me out all the way. Long story short Snape got news of an attack against someone by a very evil vampire, which HAS to happen no matter what you say. The intended victim is, well, it's me, Harry."

The wizard saw red and started to turn red too. He knew Voldemort was a vicious, evil, son of a bitch but he would have never thought the monster was willing to sic a vampire on Hermione. He would track him down and kill him if he even tried to hurt a hair on his witch's head. His witch? Where did that come from? Voldemort was going to die if only for planning to hurt Hermione.

"Harry? HARRY! I don't mind. I can help you whether I'm a vampiress or not. Actually, I may be a bigger help for you as a vampiress, get the local or national covens to join in the fight. I can also spend my time amongst the werewolves without a threat of being attacked. I can move forward the laws around the other species and turned breeds. My only problem with this new evolvement is my family and their safety around me but Dumbledore is going to put them in a safe house away from both myself and the war."

Harry looked at his friend as though she had two heads at what she had just stated, "Hermione, how can you say that? You would have to watch us die while you live on, you would watch your parent's age but you stay 16 forever. I don't want to see you in pain Mione; you don't have to do this for the light or me. Hmmmmh if this is what you want to do I shall stand by you all the way but you must know Ron won't be very pleased about this."

Hermione squealed quietly as she launched herself at the wizard, "Thankyou Harry, I was so worried that you would leave me. I don't care what Ron does but as long as you're by my side, I'll fight for as long as I live. Now Professor Dumbledore may want to see us to plan the 7 weeks, apparently the attack is scheduled for before we come back for school. Let's go," the witch took hold of Harry's hand and dragged him out of the room and to the headmaster's stone gargoyle protector.


	3. Chapter 3

It stood solidly while the teens tried every treat they could remember ever created, even the muggle ones and some that they were just making up. They were about to give up when a stumbling and swearing shadow approached from the direction of the hospital wing. To the pair it sounded like a winded banshee with laryngitis. On closer inspection though, the shadow was Severus Snape, who looked very close to death.

"Professor what are you doing up? You look close to death," Hermione was concerned as it was thanks to this wizard that she would know what was going to happen to her.

"Granger? Potter? Great, I have died and gone to hell. Move, I need to see the headmaster about urgent business," Snape grumbled softly though lacking the anger usual present.

"Would that be about me and Cassius Night? You told the headmaster when you kind of woke up before but then you fainted again. I have accepted that it needs to be done and Harry has proven to be a loyal friend. Do you know the password to get in, we need to prepare and plan for the next 7 weeks at least?" Hermione asked her potions professor calmly as not to get his blood pressure up.

Severus swore but did look a little better at the knowledge something was already underway. He went up to the gargoyle and firmly said, "Lemon Drops." The statue awoke and moved, revealing a staircase that the trio ascended.

"Stupid lollies, only things we didn't say," Harry had only been subjected to the lolly once and would never do so again, if he had a say.

Walking into the large office Harry almost felt sorry for the potions master, who was struggling every step of the way. He wanted to _help_ him; it made the wizard feel sick to his stomach that he would feel that way about one of most despised people he knew. When the professor stumbled Harry caught him and was surprised when he wasn't reprimanded for it, Snape actually slumped into his grasp and used him for support the rest of the way.

"Severus? What are you doing up? Does Poppy know that you are here? I'm going to get hell if you left without her approval; you know she thinks I'm the devil himself when it comes to you and your decisions. Let me floo her and inform her or it's my head," Albus actually looked scared at the idea of facing the healer's wrath. He went and flooed the witch while the trio was seated.

The conversation between the headmaster and the healer was pretty much one sided, that is Pomfrey screaming at Dumbledore while he knelt there and took it. Even though he was the one that flooed her, the audience was certain they could hear every word the witch said. Harry had been in the hospital wing many times and had been on the receiving end of many of the same arguments that his headmaster was now taking in his stride.

Dumbledore pulled his head back through the fire and while he brushed soot from his beard and clothes the elderly wizard was trying to work the blush from his face, "That's done with then. Severus from now on, tell her where you are going and listen to what she tells you. I don't want to go through that hell again. Now what are you doing up in your state?"

Snape hacked before answering, "I was going to warn you about the plan the Dark Lord has made against Miss Granger but it seems I have already done so. Would you mind telling me all I said, as I am slightly fuzzy on the subject?"

Smiling but justly concerned, Albus relayed the four words that his friend had told him, "And that is all that you said before passing out once more. You were in such a bad way when you showed up that evening I thought you would never awaken. What happened that night?"

"The Dark Lord called me to a meeting, as you know, and he told who the mission was going to hit and who was doing the hit. I found out it was Miss Granger and Cassius Night respectively, the latter confusing the hell out of me. I questioned the Dark Lord's judgement and he cursed me for about 15 minutes with the Cruciatus Curse for doing so. They left, I regained enough energy to get back here and send you the message Patronus, that's all I remember."

Hermione and Harry gasped softly but quickly covered themselves, as it wasn't that big of a stretch to think Voldemort would hurt his own, even his most valuable, as far as Dumbledore and the teens knew. Severus was too sore and exhausted to have a go at his two students but he could understand their amazement as he didn't tell Albus everything and he sure as hell didn't tell the meddling teens everything.

"Professor how did you last with your sanity let alone your life? 15 minutes? 5 minutes is long enough to make someone lose his or her minds. You obviously aren't as important as we think you are, are you?" Hermione had always been a smart one but Severus had never thought it was that noticeable.

The supposed Death Eater sighed and built up the courage to tell the full truth for once in a long time, "No, I'm pretty expendable these days with my lack of insider information from the Order of the Phoenix. The Dark Lord thinks that I'm just getting too old to be any use to him and considering that he now has no need for my potion expertise, well let's just say that I'm more useful as what I am rather than who I am and what I can do."

Harry was very confused as to what that meant but it seemed Hermione had it figured out. Not knowing where this conversation was going, the male teen really felt uncomfortable and it must have shown, or at least to Hermione, as she turned to him and started explaining.

"Harry, you remember in 4th year when you thought it was Professor Snape who dealt with Barty Crouch Snr? How you thought he was an animagus and could turn into a bat? Well you weren't entirely wrong, that is if I have things the right way. The professor is a vampire, aren't you sir?" Hermione glanced confidently at her dishevelled professor, who slowly nodded.

"Have been for, oh, about forty years or so. Got turned by dear old Cassius Night, after he'd murdered the remainder of my family, that is. Bastard killed them while I was tied up, having to watch everything that happened, pierced their jugulars and sprayed me with the blood. Loved watching me puke and piss myself in fear before biting me, then making me feed off him, wish he'd killed me. I turned while still tied up, worst way to do it, I couldn't spasm freely," Severus had wet eyes but they seemed to be from anger than sadness.

Harry felt his heart tug painfully at the look he knew all too well. He had lost his family at the hands of a monster, as had the vampire, most likely planned by the same monster that had killed his. Voldemort turned Severus and killed his family to get him onto his side, while he was now going to get Hermione turned, to, essentially, kill the boy he had fought many times and had never beaten.

"Sna- Sir I'm sorry for what happened to your family and for what happened to you. I guess I don't exactly know how you feel but I need to be certain that this is the right thing for Hermione to do. Please, I have many problems with this situation but I am going to stand by her through it all, whatever her decision," Harry, for the first time in his years of knowing the vampire, was polite and respectful to him, which slightly shocked the man.

"Mister Potter – Harry, this is the best thing to be done out of the crappy hand we've been dealt thanks to the bastard known as Tom Riddle. As much as I seem to dislike you and Hermione I don't, I actually find you both intelligent students, despite my hate for James Potter and his idiotic friend Sirius Black it has no bearing on you. Yes this is really the only solution and it will be a good thing for you to be by her side as the Ministry will have a large opposition towards Hermione finishing her schooling and keeping her wand."

Dumbledore looked upon people he considered his friends and smiled at the lengths they had gone in just the last hour. Severus had confided in him that he had never hated the teens that had plagued his classroom for the last five years but had to keep up the facade of hating them unless the other students were to tell their parents. That would be devastating for his reputation with the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord, which of course could send him to his death, a tough and painful place to get to with a vampire as the victim.

Severus was shaking and looked even more exhausted than when he had come to the office so Albus got very concerned, "Severus get back to the hospital this moment or Poppy will have my head when she sees the state you're in. Harry, Hermione, please escort the professor back to the wing then could you please come back here so we can arrange the rest of the break."

The teens nodded then standing both sides of the weary vampire, lifted him so his weight beared equally on both of them. It took a few minutes to manoeuvre down the staircase with the three of them having to go down but they got there in the end. It was luckily a short mile, or so it seemed, to the hospital wing and when they arrived there was a very murderous healer awaiting them.

"Severus Snape! What do you think you were thinking? Walking around in your state, let alone for over an hour! Why didn't you tell me where you were going, or hell, that you WERE going! I was gone 10 minutes and you were out of here! You will be the death of me, you haven't even got fresh blood to help you heal quicker, damned ministry."

The teens carefully sat the vampire down onto a sterile bed and covered him over with the pristine, crisp sheets. The man closed his eyes and he started to breathe in a calming way, it was about as close to sleep and peace they had ever seen him.

"Madame Pomfrey you said that there was no fresh blood around for Professor Snape, do you mind if I donate some for him?" Harry asked quietly, as not to disturb the vampire.

"Well it is simple enough and it would help considerably in his self-healing. How much would you like to give?"

Harry thought about it while he looked at a beaming Hermione who also wanted to donate her blood, as she would be needing the kindness of people like Harry for her own supply soon enough.

"As much as I can ma'am, so would Hermione," Harry said to the grinning healer. She was extremely pleased with the blood about to come to her and in essence the near-dead vampire.

Poppy sat the teens down, used her wand to create tightness around the upper arms of them, and then tapped the nook of their arms, one at a time, a stream of blood flowing into the never full vials. It took a few minutes before the witch and wizard felt light headed from lack of blood and the healer ebbed the flow, healing the open port with a simple healing charm. A couple of blood-replenishing potions in them and the pair were ready to go back to the waiting headmaster.

"If you stick around for a minute I'll show you how to administer the blood, I hear it may be a needed knowledge for you both soon enough," Pomfrey walked over to the vampire and softly called his name, "Severus, dinner time."

Now the man had awoken as soon as he smelt the blood pour and was in full vampire mode, at least as much he could in his condition. It was alarming just how different he became from a sniff of fresh blood.

"Give me it," he hissed, teeth extended and eyes vibrant silver. Severus thrashed lightly while reaching for the vials.

"One second, you can only have a bit of this or you'll not have any left for another time."

She poured about half a litre of Hermione's donation into a beaker that she then handed to the almost whining vampire. Snape snatched it and drank down the coppery fluid, sighing at the relief he got from his feeding. He actually looked healthier now that he had fed on her blood.

"How do you feel Professor?" Hermione was very interested as this was her future.

It took a moment for the teeth to recede and eyes to turn black again, "Much better Hermione, I think I should have fed before I left for Albus'. Now my response to the blood isn't what usually happens, when fresh blood is spilled of course my teeth extend and my eyes change but I can control my urges, to a limit. I hadn't fed for almost two weeks; I should feed once every week, twice if possible, usually on animal blood. You will need to train yourself to resist the smell and taste.

"Having Harry around right afterwards will help with the food supply issue and even training your resistance, as you would never hurt him. A vampire can feed on a person safely without killing them as long as you don't make the person over-bleed. Use maybe a shoulder or arm but you cannot allow the person to feed on your blood, which will make them a vampire. I must rest but don't stay too long as the attack could be planned for as early as tonight, I beg of you, don't resist what is going to be done. Cassius is an evil son of a bitch and while he won't kill you unless ordered so, he will kill your parents and if I remember correctly your cat. Go and be aware of everything."

Severus fell down onto his pillows and was asleep instantly, leaving the teens alone with the matron, who ushered them swiftly out.


	4. Chapter 4

They took no time in racing to the headmaster's office again, yelling the password as soon as the gargoyle came into view. The pair walked in on Dumbledore and he had company now. Some members from the Order of the Phoenix were sitting in more chairs, obviously self-conjured, as Dumbledore was known for his plush velvet armchairs and these that they were sitting on were an array from comfortable to barely competent.

Arthur Weasley the patriarch of his large redhead family, was sitting in one crappy wooden seat, not a whiz at transfiguration or conjuring. Nymphadora Tonks, the metamorphmagus cousin of the late Sirius Black, had a pretty pink chair that matched her mohawk. Minerva McGonagall was seated in an almost Dumbledore standard chair looking the part of her position as deputy headmistress and transfiguration professor. Kingsley Shacklebolt had no seat as he would rather stand than be seated, always the ministry auror, always alert. Remus Lupin had himself a seat on his own heels, ragged and worn from the recent full moon. Lastly, Alastor `Mad-Eye` Moody had himself a nice position, back to the wall and wand at the ready, awaiting an attack that seemed certain. His magical eye was spinning like crazy before the teens walked in but was now set right on the pair.

Harry and Hermione, in their rush to get to the statue, had grabbed a hold of the other's hand, as they always did; only they were still holding them now. The two blushed and let go of the other but still stood shoulder to shoulder, a force to be reckoned with. Dumbledore waved his wand and conjured a two-seater couch for them to sit on, facing the rest of the room. They sat and Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer in camaraderie and friendship.

"Welcome back to you both, I was about to explain the situation dear Hermione here has to our fellow members. Now my friends, Voldemort has planned for an old enemy of Severus' to turn Hermione into a vampiress. Who knows of Cassius Night?"

The group either gasped or growled, depending on sex, Remus on other hand stood up and slammed his fist into the fireplace, shattering both it and his hand. This caused many shaken heads while Hermione and Harry raced to their friend and ex-professor to calm him down.

"Remus settle yourself down, it's not the end of the world. I don't mind doing this for the greater good, like I know you would put yourself in front of any of your friends if someone had sent an _`Avada Kedavra_`. I'm doing the exact same thing for Harry and it wouldn't matter if it was vampiress, werewolf or anything dangerous, I would do it in a second. I know you would too, now heal yourself and sit the hell down before I stun you into submission, got it?" Hermione was angered for the first time that day and it showed.

Remus nodded and looked into himself to use his werewolf healing powers to fix his shattered hand. The teens went back to their seat and got comfortable again, then handed the floor back over to the headmaster.

"Ahem, right, now then we need the real Mister and Missus Granger to go into a safe house, one in another country preferably. We need to hit our store of Polyjuice Potion and clip Mister Granger's hair so we have at least a month's worth of DNA for our task. Tonks, you'll be Hermione's mother and I think Remus would be best as father. Now you both have to protect the other, don't worry about Hermione when Cassius shows up. Just grab the cat and run for a safe spot until you are called. Harry will be the first one to know, we have bought the house next door for him to live in until the deed is done, and then both he and Hermione will be moved here for training.

"Alastor will be looking after you, Harry and don't concern yourself about safety the house is guarded better than Grimmauld Place. The Ministry of Magic will certainly know at earliest an hour after the attack so Hermione MUST have moved before they find out. She is safe in these walls; the Ministry can't touch this school or anyone inside of her. Now we have an hour before everyone must be in position and that is final. Hermione needs her stuff all packed up and shipped here, all but a few items of muggle clothing to wear until the attack.

"Harry will be leaving Privet Drive for good and needs everything packed away as well, Hedwig will be safe enough either here or at the Burrow. Pack away all valuables and family items from the Granger household, then trip them to a vault we have for the Order. The Granger's would be best in another continent but if we can't do that it must be as far away as possible, sorry Hermione but once you are turned you may not see them unaccompanied ever again. Now Arthur, I need you to inform your family and those around you who are friends with Hermione about her condition once you have been alerted the attack has happened. Don't tell them a thing, not even Molly or Ronald, beforehand please. You have your assignments so get going, Remus, Tonks and Alastor, could you please wait for me outside."

Dumbledore rose and showed them to the door before turning back to the pair, "You both understand that magic is a no-no unless you are in these walls, yes? Hermione can cast once turned but don't as your power will be greater than it is now, actually a lot greater. Also Harry you MUST restrain her with any non-magic method you can think of if anyone is cut or injured. Hermione, I know that you would never hurt Harry so he is the only one I can trust to look after you if anything bad was to happen. Now stay safe and listen to Moody, he's secret keeper for the new accommodation. Off with you both."

Hermione and Harry took hands again then left the room thinking to themselves but it might as well have been aloud as it was the same thing through their minds, What if something goes wrong? Remus and Tonks rushed up to the pair, taking them into their arms, hugging them tight.

"Hermione what are you thinking? This is a bad idea, real bad," Remus was worried out of his mind and it showed in his face, aged beyond his years, even for an immortal werewolf.

The witch shook her head in disbelief, "Yes, Remus, it is a bad idea but it is the only choice we have, otherwise Severus will be killed and THAT cannot happen. He is too important and this is the only thing that can happen so please just deal with it. I've had a very long day and I know it's going to be even longer thanks to this new development. Now please get your stuff and let's go to the gates, do you know where I live?"

Remus and Tonks nodded then head to the exit while Moody and the teens stayed in place. He obviously wished to talk to them privately and they always learnt things from the ex-auror. Standing still and heads held high the pair looked at the wizard head on.

"You are taking on a huge responsibility young lady but I can understand your motives. I shall be staying here in a special wing that the castle is building for yourself, Mister Potter and your trainers. Constant vigilance my young students, I will head off to Privet Drive and clear out the room belonging to Mister Potter. I shall send your owl here but should she defy that instruction I ask you order her to come here. Wait at the school's entrance for Lupin and Tonks."

The teens nodded and watched as he clogged away with a thump from his wooden leg. They waited until the gargoyle had moved back into place then head off themselves, running into the werewolf and witch, who were now carrying a duffel bag, probably filled with Polyjuice Potion. The group made it to the gates and split into pairs, Tonks and Harry, Hermione and Remus.

The pops rang out and the elder Grangers soon joined the group. A brown haired bespectacled man with his arms around his honey blonde, bush for hair, wife. It was obvious where Hermione had gotten her hairstyle from, even if it was more of a problem than a good look. Both Hermione and Harry had trouble with apparating, floo and portkey travel, they both landed on their butts after being let go. Harry was first to get up and helped his friend a little too quickly because they once again landed on the ground, this time with Hermione a top of him.

"Sorry Hermione." "Sorry Harry." The teens blushed as they were nose to nose but they both felt oddly comfortable in the position, so much so that they were getting an audience.

"Ahem."

Hermione looked up and saw her parents and friends looking down at them, then turned back to Harry, "We should get up Harry."

The wizard nodded and helped the witch up before getting himself up to stand beside her, "Um, hi Mr and Mrs Granger, I'm Harry Potter."

The Granger's grinned and held out their hands to shake the young man's, "We've heard a lot about you from Hermione, you seem to mean quite a bit to her."

"DAD!"

"Ok ok, so you obviously go to Hogwarts, what do you want to be once you graduate?"

"I was thinking of being an Auror but it all depends on, well, if I live or not," Harry stumbled out, grabbing a hold of Hermione's hand for strength.

The statement both confused and scared the muggles, "What do you mean if you live or not?"

"It's best if you don't know but you do need to know I would never let Hermione do anything that would put her into danger, unless she wants to. I know how hard it is to make her change her mind and I don't plan on losing her as a friend because she wants to help me save my life and our world."

The Grangers had a calm look on their faces, as they too knew their daughter's stubbornness. The group entered the house and split into trios, the men packing away belongings valuable and needed by the muggle couple, while the women went to pack away clothing and other belongings in the upper floor rooms. It took the hour they had been given, plus another 30 minutes to sort the travel arrangements. The Grangers were going to fly from London to Paris, then by train to Amsterdam, and under assumed names they would fly to America, location unknown until the couple actually boarded the plane in London, and once in America, a friend of Dumbledore's would look after their accommodation in muggle America.

The muggles leaving, Mr Granger with his hair an inch shorter, and the wizards and witches getting comfortable while they awaited the arrival of Moody, then followed a teary goodbye. It didn't take long before the doorbell rang and Remus went with wand drawn to answer it.

"Who was imitating you at Hogwarts during the Tri-wizard tournament? And how?"

"Bloody useless that one, everyone knows it. Alright then, Crouch Jnr and by Polyjuice Potion, kept me trapped in me own trunk the whole year, bastard."

Remus still kept his wand raised in attack mode while he opened the door. Moody was in a similar position but his wand was hidden from the view of the roaming eyes of any muggles. In his hand was a cage containing a very irate snowy owl and his face was bright red from fury.

"Bloody muggles, big one tried to go at me while the skinny shit screamed her head off at the sight of my wand. Then the room was a mad house, junk everywhere. Moreover, let's not forget about this damned feathery thing attacking me as soon as I entered the room. Here, tell the flaming thing to go to Hogwarts, wouldn't listen to me and it nearly took me good eye out when I tried to put it in the cage."

Moody practically threw the caged owl at Harry, who took her out the back to try to calm her down. Hermione looked for the trunk that would contain all of Harry's stuff but figured that it had been shrunk and in the elder wizard's pocket. He fell into a spare armchair while everyone awaited the return of Harry and, hopefully, an empty cage.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, in the back yard, Harry was dealing with a very pissed off female, "Listen Hedwig I'm sorry the bugger went and did that to you but would you really have gone calmly with a stranger, even if I'd been there? Now calm it down and head off to Hogwarts for me please, I have a huge problem to deal with and it may put you in trouble. There is also a vampire involved, a mean, evil vampire, who is known to kill anyone and his or her pet without another thought. I'll see you at Hogwarts soon, 7 weeks at the latest, once school starts back up. Off you go girl."

Harry got a little too painful nip then away went the white owl, her owner watching her travel until out of sight. He brushed a tear away before heading back inside to face a possibly deadly ex-auror with a very good wand hand. Deciding to make it good from the start Harry grabbed hold of a white tea towel and waved it in front of him when he entered the lounge room.

"Surrender?"

The group laughed as the teen entered the room waving the cloth and the young man went and collapsed next to Hermione, his head falling just beside her thigh. He sighed finally feeling free here, away from the Dursley's and that hellhole they called a home, more like a prison camp only he was allowed to leave everyday but he was destined to always have to return.

It was Moody that got them back to work, "Right then the house is 13 Prince Avenue and the password is Padfoot. I will also ask a question or two just to be sure but no one but us and Dumbledore know where the place is so that's pretty safe. I'll be over there getting everything sorted out; Mr Potter, your belongings will be in your room, Miss Granger's will be there as well. You are allowed to stay here as long as you want, just not overnight. There is an escape route from Miss Granger's bedroom window to your bedroom window, you just have to stand on the sill under the window and think the address, and the house will appear for you and disappear once you are in the room. Too roo."

The wizard left the house and then there was four, "We had best be changing into our roles then Nymphadora, come on."

Remus grinned at the fiery witch who absolutely hated her given name, preferred being called Tonks, really anything but Nymphadora, "Oh you'll pay for that Wolfie, come here."

Away they went like teens in heat, chasing around the house, ending up in the master bedroom no doubt. The true teens stared at each other in amazement, they knew there was something between the two adults but didn't know it had gotten that far just yet.

"At least they're happy; they deserve it after everything they went through end of last term. By the way Harry, how are you doing? Seriously, I mean. I can see it in your eyes that you are dying to talk, so talk."

Harry sighed and looked into the deep honey eyes, full of love and devotion to him, "Hermione, why did you ask for me? I mean why not Ron or Ginny? I'm glad you did, I'm just wondering why just me?"

Hermione grinned at the black haired teen she had known for what seemed her whole life, "I asked for you for a few reasons, mainly because your opinion mattered most but also it implicated you just as much as it did me. Also between you and Ronald, I was almost positive you wouldn't leave or betray me, Ron; well I wasn't too sure about. You know how he treats things, especially when it involves me, he can't grow up or think about anyone but himself. Well you saw what he did in fourth year; idiot thought you would actually put yourself into such a dangerous position just for more attention. I mean ANYONE can see you hate the attention you get just because you have a scar, he's so annoying. And Ginny? Hell, Ginerva would probably believe I'm doing this just to take your attention away from her. Hmph."

Harry was surprised that his truest friend would feel this way about people that were supposed to be her friends. Hermione and Ron had never gotten along; it was he who essentially sent her to the girls' toilet in their first year where she was greeted by the mountain troll, which had formed their friendship by defeating it together.

"Hermione, why would Ginny want me to spend my attention all on her? She's the sister I never had; the Weasley's are my family, nothing more, nothing less."

"HA! Ginny is taken with you, she wants to marry the great Harry Potter, or at least sleep with him to get some of his fame. Drooling over you all the time, only reason she joined the Quidditch team was to get closer to you. Figures she'd get your position. Stupid bint," Hermione was fuming mad, letting all of her pent up rage at the two redheads out at Harry.

The poor wizard had no idea how this should end but he knew he had better bite it in the butt before it turned violent, maybe towards him even, "Mione they're not here. It's just you and me for now until whenever you want, please calm down honey. Last thing you need is to blow the roof off the house, that would be hard to explain to the neighbours."

Hermione had calmed the second her friend had started talking and she had heard him call her honey, "Where the hell did that come from?" The witch asked herself.

Harry heard his words replay through his mind until it hit that word, honey. Why did he call her that? He knew that Hermione was more than just a friend to him and he knew that he had never felt any sort of sisterly affection for the witch. It wasn't that big of a step to think that maybe his feelings for her were somewhat romantic but then there was the war, school, Hermione soon to be a vampiress, and of course, Ron was infatuated with her.

The pair sat in silence but the tension was killing them, "Hermione why do you put up with me? Those around me seem to die quickly, my parents, Cedric, Sir-Sirius. You're never going to die, unless it's long and painful, because of your friendship with me. Everyone's going to die because they know and are friends with me."

Harry started to tear up and Hermione gently brushed them away with her thumb, "Harry, dear sweet Harry. I don't put up with you as a person, just your recklessness and how you don't listen to reason but it seems to work out better for you in the end. I would rather have your company than anyone else's, you may not think you are but you, Harry Potter, are a very intelligent wizard and will succeed in this war to become the auror you want to be."

The witch and wizard looked into the other's eyes and just sat there for a long time, almost as though they were reading the other's mind. The pair were inches away from each other and that was the scene the werewolf and his witch walked in on.

"They were made for each other Rem, if only they would work it out quickly then maybe there would be some happiness to come out of this misfortune. Perhaps we should talk to them one on one and stir the cauldron in the right direction. What do you think wolf?"

"Yes, my Nymph, we should do something to help them out. You want to take Hermione, while I take Harry?"

The witch nodded and gave the werewolf a parting kiss before heading into the lounge room, scaring the shit out of the teens, "Well, I could use a hand cooking some food for us, I was never one for household duties. Actually, I completely blow at anything to do with housework so I need all the help I can get."

Harry grinned because he had seen the witch's clumsiness in a large room, she'd fall over anything and everything, including other people and her own feet, "Tonks how about I cook for you all, I mean I would be doing it at the Dursley's anyhow so I may as well cook."

Hermione looked ready to cry at the thought of what the wizard's so-called family did to him and made him do. She grabbed Harry and tried to hug the stuffing out of the poor boy, "Harry you don't have to do that. I can cook for us, you need to be researching spells and techniques that you want us to learn once I'm turned. Tonks can sit and be taught about how to work in a kitchen without killing yourself and everyone around."

The witches went into the kitchen and as soon as they had gone out of sight a crash was heard, then a curse from both women. The wizards laughed quietly as they didn't want to face the wrath of an angered witch. Remus got seated in a vacant armchair while Harry went in search of wizarding texts, which he found in a red and gold room. Mind you it would have been hard to not find books in there seeing as all of the walls were lined with bookcases that were overflowing with books.

"Hermione's room no doubt," the wizard chuckled to himself as he set out to find as many useful books as he could carry.


	6. Chapter 6

10 minutes later, a book pile with legs greeted Remus. It seems Harry had gotten a little over enthusiastic in his endeavour, which humoured the wolf greatly.

"Good grief I've discovered a new species, it seems to be a walking library, I wonder who I should report it to first."

"Blow off Remus. I need all of these to find everything necessary. You could at least offer to help a poor soul, crushed under the weight of dozens of texts."

The pair set about sorting the books into sections of whether it involved vampires, defensive, or offensive spells. In the sorting, the wizards talked about different things, mainly resting on Hermione and the new developments.

"So can Hermione still have a normal life after being bitten? I mean can she still marry and have a family? What about her chances with staying at Hogwarts? I know Professor Dumbledore said that no one could overpower Hogwarts' but we just had that proven wrong this last term, what with Umbridge and Fudge trying to overpower the school."

No one but Hermione and Ron knew about the torture that the bitch Delores Umbridge had put Harry through, she got her comeuppance with the centaurs back at Hogwarts though. Remus had seen the scars on the back of the boy's hand and while it was in the right light, he could see what it said. The werewolf wanted to kill the piece of crap but seeing as she was in the mental ward of St Mungo's there was no way he could get in and out unnoticed.

"She will have a somewhat normal life except the fact she won't age after 30 or die from anything that others usually would. Gotta go through hell and back to truly die, other than that she can pretty much recover from. Believe it or not even a AK can't kill her, see essentially a vampire has no soul to remove from the body and the Killing Curse kills your soul, not your body. Pretty cool in a way, same goes for us werewolves, rebounds off us and hits the nearest soul to it. Now marriage and kids, well yeah in theory they could, and have, had children but our darling Ministry doesn't believe that werewolves, vampires or any of the sort should be allowed the same liberties and freedoms that a witch or wizard has. There is a huge fight every time a person's turned as to whether they should allow them their wand and schooling, or to lock them up in a prison to kill each other off."

Remus was passionate about the cause but unfortunately, like many werewolves, was too poor to do anything substantive to change the way the, supposed, lesser wizards and witches were treated. Harry had thought that Hermione's SPEW campaign was a little much but if she wanted to, he would financially and morally back her all the way with changing the way that other's were dealt with.

"So Hermione would have no reason to, say, not have a boyfriend because of her, to be, condition?" Harry was blushing so heavily that Lupin thought his face would start a fire.

"You see vampires and werewolves are alike in that they know who their true mate or mates are by the way they react when they finally find them. I went nuts the first time I met Tonks, and I was 30 then, she was only 15. It took me 10 years but I built the courage up and asked her to bond with me last month, after what happened to Sirius. We'll be officially bonded on July 31st, with a werewolf high priest completing the ceremony. Hermione will know her true mate once she finds him or her, after turning."

Harry perked when he heard the date of the ceremony, "My 16th birthday? Why then?"

Lupin grinned at the wizard, "The second best day of my life happened 16 years ago on that day, the first will be bonding with my mate."

Harry was surprised at the werewolf's honesty but got concerned when Remus turned grim, "I need to tell you something I should have done years ago but I was afraid that you would react the wrong way. There are two types of vampire, the turned and the born. Hermione will be a turned vampiress but James Potter-Night was a born vampire who gave up his heritage to be with his wanted mate. Lily had to fight for your father once they decided to bond, see he was supposed to take over as Lord for the Potter-Night coven but that meant leaving Lily behind and having his 3rd cousin as his mate. He ran away with her and his cousin went to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, once rejected by his mate a vampire must roam the earth to find another mate, or be alone forever."

"Wait, Night? As in Cassius Night? My father's mate is the one who turned Snape and will be turning Hermione? Why didn't Sirius tell me? Or Dumbledore? I mean someone had to know that I was half vampire."

Remus sighed heavily before answering, "No one knew, well they didn't know that they knew. Your grandparents wiped the minds of everyone who knew once James and Lily were murdered, they were also first on the scene at Godrics Hollow. The curse to kill a vampire is usually only known by fellow vampires, you gain the knowledge when you come of age at 16, or of course when you're turned. It isn't noticeable to the normal wizard eye but someone of Dumbledore's magical level would clearly see it, so Fiye and Noam disguised James' corpse to look as though it was an AK, like with Lily."

Harry couldn't believe it, he had grandparents that no one had ever told him about, his father wasn't who he had always been told he was, and the only person who knew anything about it was the only one immune to the intense memory charms they had placed on the others. How could he tell his friends? Hermione was going to be easiest to tell but Ron and the Weasley's, never. Ron had hated Lupin since the end of 3rd year, when he had learnt that he was a werewolf. He never showed it though, no, he would not show everyone that he was the same sort of person that Draco Malfoy was. When Delores Umbridge had tried to get a petition surrounded around the school during her reign of terror, to the purebloods only, to get the wizarding world to throw all half-breeds into a dungeon to kill each other, Ronald Bilius Weasley was the first signature on the confidential petition.

Hermione didn't know, Harry shouldn't have known either but he had been in the room when Ron was sprouting off to some other purebloods while he was drunk on fire whiskey one night. He hadn't wanted to tell Hermione about it, seeing as she felt really strongly about equality among those who deserved it. He didn't want her to feel stupid that she had trusted Ron, a pathetic excuse of a wizard and human being, to be her friend. Now he had no choice, he had to warn her about what to expect in response to Ron finding out about her to be change.

"I...ah...I need to tell Hermione this. Umm how do I tell her that I'll be like her? How do I tell everyone else? What about the Ministry? And Voldemort?" Harry was holding his head in his hands.

Remus was about to try to answer the boy but Hermione stepped into the room, "Dinner's ready, did you guys find anything interesting?"

They shook their heads and rose to go to the dining room, "This smells nice Hermione, Tonks. What is it?"

The witches grimaced and then frowned at Harry for asking a stupid question, "Steaks, mushrooms, and mashed potato. What did you think it was?"

"Umm exactly what you said. It does look very nice, you are both good in the kitchen," Harry was lying through his teeth but it seemed to placate the women. Truthfully, the wizard had thought that his dinner was charcoal, lumpy milk and, well, less said about the mushrooms the better. He forced a smile and sat next to Hermione, who dished out a large serving of each item.

Luckily, for the wizards the food didn't taste as bad as it looked, fine the steak was tough and the potato was like milk, but it did taste nice. They relaxed in the lounge with coffee and tea afterwards, chatting about meaningless things, each working out the day's events in their heads. Harry knew that he should head to his temporary home soon but he wanted to speak to Hermione alone so he waited.

At 9pm, Tonks was yawning up a storm, with Remus coming in a close second, "Well Hermione it looks like the old folks are getting tired. We best put them to bed, put their false teeth in the water and make sure we leave the walkers nearby."

Hermione giggled at the faces the elder couple were making, "Why yes Harry the poor souls must be exhausted after such a long tedious day."

Remus was first to pounce, grabbing Harry by the waist, picking him up easily with his werewolf strength. Hermione tried to evade the auror, but even though she was clumsy, Tonks was a qualified auror and knew how to catch a perp.

"Well wolf, what should we do with these young whippersnappers?"

"Hmm, I think they should be tickled into submission then sent to bed with a slap on the arse."

Tonks agreed and together they found as many ticklish spots that they could until the teens pled for mercy. Suffering the aftershocks of the attack Hermione and Harry curled together to prevent any further bouts of tickling. The elder pair were whole-heartedly laughing and left, but not before giving the teens their rump slaps.

Hermione was first to recover, "Ok so maybe they're not so old. You ok Harry?"

The wizard was smiling, for to him, seemed like the first time ever, "Yeah I'm great Mione. I was just tickled for the first time I can ever remember and, even though I gave in, that was the first time I felt as though I had a family."

A sob broke Harry's attention away from his memories. Hermione was trying to silently cry but the littlest sob had broken through, causing her to blush bright red, "I'm sorry Harry, it's just I've never heard anything that heartfelt before. I mean I feel bad that I've had my family all my life and you haven't but I feel even worse that I haven't made you feel as though you can think of me as family."

Harry went and held Hermione tight against his body, "Mione you are family to me but not like a sister, still family though. I believe if I had to choose between you and Ron I would always choose you, Ron has betrayed me too many times. You knew I didn't put my name in the goblet in fourth year. You were protecting me in third year when you got McGonagall to take my Firebolt and yes, I was mad but I got over it quickly, I don't think Oliver Wood ever forgave you. Hell this last year you stood beside me in the Ministry and were the first to ask if I was dealing with Sirius' death in the right way.

"You mean the world to me Hermione Jane Granger, never think that you are not a part of my family. You are one of the main members and I'm very proud of that fact. No one could take your spot away from you, not Remus, Tonks, Ron, Ginny, anyone. I don't care if Cassius Night is destined to turn you, it won't matter to me, and it shouldn't matter to anyone else."

Hermione stared at the teen in amazement, she hadn't know that she meant that much to him or anyone really. Fine, she knew that she was his friend but to say he would rather her than Ron was amazing. How could he think that much of her? She was going to be a vampiress in 7 weeks at most, everyone would die, and she never would.

"Oh Harry, thankyou. I needed to hear that. I guess you should be heading off to home though, it is getting late and Cassius could be coming tonight, though I do hope not. I'll walk you to my room then," Hermione reluctantly rose from her comfortable position in Harry's arms to lead the wizard to her room.

Harry followed behind the teen thinking of how he would tell her everything he had been told today, "Tomorrow," He thought to himself, "Tomorrow I'll tell her."

Hermione cleared away her books from the window seat that she always loved reading on and thought of the secret house next door. There was a grounding noise and suddenly Hermione regular next door neighbour moved along sideways to allow entrance for Harry's new home.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow morning then Harry," Hermione said sadly, not wanting the boy to leave.

"Don't worry I'm just 15 inches away from your window and I'll know if anything happens. Night Mione," Harry hugged his friend tightly and jumped into his bedroom.

The house faded from sight and Hermione sighed, "Goodnight Harry."


	7. Chapter 7

A peaceful and vampire free night was what Hermione received and boy was she grateful for it. Not wanting to get into a slump Hermione had stayed up for a few extra hours and set out a study schedule for herself and Harry to go through until she was changed.

Harry decided to be courteous and used the back door to enter the Granger residence and Hermione awoke to laughter and the smell of bacon. She threw on a robe and raced to find out who was cooking in her domain. She found Tonks, Remus and Harry all sitting at the table, Tonks and Remus in disguise, eating from a huge pile of bacon, eggs, mushrooms and toast that was positioned in the centre of the table.

"Harry I thought I told you no cooking," Hermione scolded the teen but honestly knew that she had been a horrible cook of the dinner last night.

"To my defence you were sleeping when I got here and we were all very hungry. Tonks and Remus have to act as though they are going to work to arrange a vacation and then Tonks has to go to her real job while Remus is stuck teen-sitting for the day," Harry grinned at the mess that was his best mate's hair, while he ate a full helping, a first ever in the school holiday.

Hermione sighed but seated herself down to get a fair share for herself, "Fine but I'm washing the dishes and we have a schedule to stick to."

"What sort of schedule Hermione?" Tonks asked around her food.

"Studying and school homework. Have you even started yours yet Harry?"

"Done actually, I had nothing else to do but sulk at the Dursley's so I did it all this past week. Speaking of Sirius, what now happens with all of his stuff? Do they do like muggles and have a will reading or something different?"

Remus smiled sadly, "Once the goblins find the Will there will be a reading but until then they cannot do a thing. Luckily, the few items that anyone knows of are still accessible to the Order to use, like Grimmauld. Ragnok should have the Will found soon enough though. I personally just want to know who gets stuck with Kreacher and then beg for the chance to murder him with my own two hands."

The house elf was a main factor to Sirius' death and Harry wanted nothing better than to kill the damned thing himself but Hermione stuck in, "You can't kill him though. He knows that's what you will do to him and is probably wanting nothing more than to be murdered. He would hate to be the servant of a half-breed or half-blood, or even worse think of him being mine. How badly would he wish for death rather than be the servant of a mudblood? I hope Sirius left him to me so I can punish him for what he did to that wonderful man."

This shocked the group, as Hermione was the advocate for house elf rights. Hermione just laughed at their faces before responding, "He deserves it and he's got to be the only house elf that does. He sent his master to his death sentence and that is a big no-no in the elf world. I would order him to follow Dobby's orders to a tee."

This caused Harry to crack up, thinking of the nutty house elf who he had saved in his 2nd year. The thought of the retched Kreacher following Dobby around on his hands and knees was hilarious to the wizard and he started to choke on the mouthful of food he had in his mouth. Hermione rubbed his back while Tonks used a charm Hermione had never heard of before.

"Oh it's a wind pipe clearing spell. You just say '_Anapneo_' and poke the person's chest. Airway unblocked and everyone safe from death."

Hermione looked around for a spare piece of parchment to write it down but Remus stopped her, "7th year charms Mione. You learn it then, really fun because you actually have to use it on someone choking. You learn who your friends truly are then."

Harry slowly took a sip of water before thanking the auror, "I always knew my lack of table manners would try and kill me."

The others laughed at the teen's pathetic attempt to make light of the situation, "Well I need to be off to work, Mister Granger are you coming with me?"

Remus grinned in his muggle form, "Of course Missus Granger."

Hermione gagged slightly but still chuckled along with Harry before growing concerned, "Do either of you know how to drive a car?"

Tonks laughed manically, "Of course I do, passed my 10th time."

The younger witch held her head in her hands at the thought of what was going to happen to her parent's Jaguar but Remus cheered her up, "Don't worry Hermione I've been a licensed driver in the muggle world since I was 17. The car will be perfectly safe and Tonks free. I'll be back in a few hours, if anything happens race next door and alert Moody, though he'd probably already know."

The adults walked out and soon the teens heard the engine rev and squeal out of the garage. Hermione knew that her parents were stupid to buy the damned thing but she had hoped to get to drive it at some stage in her life. Now with a speed freak behind the wheel chances were that the car wouldn't survive the day.

"Don't worry Mione, it'll be safe. How about you go get dressed and I'll get started on a few books?" Harry comforted the witch, who only just then seemed to notice what she was wearing.

"Oh Merlin I'll be back."

The wizard watched as his friend raced away from him to get ready for the day. Biding his time, not wanting to seem nervous about having to tell Hermione that he was half-vampire, Harry did the dishes and then went to the lounge and flipped through a text that was just laying around.

Hermione got showered and dressed in record time, a first for her to only take a minute to get her clothes on, and was soon racing down to the lounge, "All better, now where should we start?"

Harry grinned at the witch, loving the effort she had tried to put into her hair, failing miserably of course, "Well first off I need to tell you some things that Remus told me about before dinner last night. Then I need to tell you something about Ron that I think you have a right to know."

The wizard proceeded to tell Hermione about how he was part vampire, causing the witch to smile and cry with happiness at the fact she wouldn't be the only one around. Harry then had the unfortunate duty of telling Hermione that her friend was a bigoted prick.

"HE WHAT!" Hermione screamed at hearing that Rom had signed the petition.

Sure she had heard of the stupid thing, she had even attempted to rip it up a few times but never before did she believe that anyone she knew had actually signed the bloody thing. It was against all logic to disallow other their rights, no matter what race they were.

"He signed the petition, was the first one apparently," Harry had worried about this part of their talk.

Hermione stood up and paced the floor numerous times, deep in thought. She suddenly stopped and grinned madly, "Well then I guess we'll just need to make sure that the exact opposite to that law is passed before the Wizengamot. Of course with Harry Potter behind them who wouldn't want the law passed as quickly as possible?"

"You're taking this a little easier than I thought you would. I'm so proud of you Mione, I will stand beside you no matter what the cause, even if it is for wages and freedom for a race that wants neither," Harry chuckled at his friend, who threw herself onto him and started tickling quickly.

Their tickling turned into exhausted hugging as they were worn from the last night's tickling too. Harry put his nose into Hermione's hair and smelled the lilacs and roses that were commonplace in her shampoo. Hermione giggled at this and tightened her hold on the wizard's torso.

"Knock, knock," Remus walked in and saw the teens wrapped in each other's arms.

"Oh hello Remus," Harry said mildly angrily at being interrupted from his dream position.

"Well this doesn't look too much like school work or training study so I would suggest getting back to it," The werewolf grinned slyly at the couple on the floor.

Hermione sighed but got up and grabbed a hold of a defensive magic book, getting nose deep quickly. Harry was less enthusiastic and spent many minutes shooting death glares at his friend before picking up an offensive magic book.


	8. Chapter 8

This was the way the teens spent their days for the following 2 weeks. Before long it was the eve to Harry's 16th and the werewolf's bonding ceremony. The witches were sitting in the lounge talking about how Tonks should look, whether to go with the natural long raven hair or something more fancy like blue dreadlocks.

The wizards were in the kitchen talking over what Harry should expect at midnight, "Intense pain will be a given but you may also be forced to attack the nearest blood source so I want you to keep your window open and keep your eyes pointed at Hermione the whole night. Now be aware that Cassius could very well use tonight as the attack date. Crookshanks has been acting weirder and weirder for the last few days and I may just keep him in the cage tonight in case. If Cassius attacks before midnight good, if he attacks after not so good. Either way TRY and I beg of you to really try to keep control until you get to Hogwarts where Poppy will be awaiting with fresh blood donated by none other than Dumbledore and Poppy themselves."

Harry had been hearing this for days now but he was certain that he could control himself enough to get though the night and keep everyone safe. He just hopped that Cassius attacked tonight or else there could be problems with keeping Harry under control.

"Ok well I'll be off, good night Remus," The teen turned and went to say goodnight to Tonks.

"Come on Hermione, bed time."

The teens had worked it out that they would go to bed at the same time to prevent any chance of Cassius catching Hermione out of her room. Hermione followed the wizard and they did the normal going to bed hug.

Hermione went to lay in bed, staying awake but acting asleep for the sake of appearances. Not long after hearing the werewolf and auror go to bed Hermione knew she had company in her room. Turning over the witch acted to awaken at the sight of bright silver eyes gazing at her in bed.

"Hello Miss Granger," Cassius Night said as he ran his tongue along his lips and elongated teeth.

The witch shivered involuntarily but answered bravely, "Who are you? What are you doing in my room?"

"Oh my dear I am the answer to your prayers. I'm here to destroy your mortal life and the life of a pesky boy that should have been my child."

"Please don't hurt me, I'll do anything," Hermione said louder than necessary, trying to give the couple in the other room notice that the vampire was in the room with her.

"Oh pain will be on the agenda today but you needn't mind, you'll feel a lot of that in the next few millennia, but you could always hope that someone is kind enough and knowledgeable enough to kill you before you do yourself in."

The vampire leaned close to Hermione's ear, whispering everything, causing Hermione to shiver again and again. Little did the pair know that a quietly seething Harry Potter, who was in the next house begging the vampire to hurry up and leave Hermione alone, was watching them.

Cassius hissed and suddenly all Hermione could feel was the pain of two bite marks in her jugular. She screamed but hushed herself quickly as she knew that he wasn't here to kill just to change her. She was right and just as she was getting light-headed the vampire licked the wounds closed and slit his own wrist for the witch to drink from.

"Drink if you wish to survive," That was all he said.

Hermione was shocked, he was giving her a choice of whether to change or not, "He must have learnt from last time." The witch readily sucked down the poisoned blood but was slapped away as she was taking too much.

"Good mudblood," Cassius stroked Hermione's face as she seized on the bed. Hermione heard him leave the room, probably in search of other victims and saw him return, "You will be fine in a moment. I take my leave now but be aware this will not go unnoticed."

In a second the vampire was gone, no pop to announce apparition but gone from the room, Hermione could tell. The instant he was gone though, Harry was in through the window.

"Oh Mione, my Mione," He lifted her and jumped through the window again, this time into his room. Racing to the door, Harry started calling out for Mad Eye, who came from the lounge with an old shoe.

"Take hold boy," The old wizard tapped the shoe once and it shone blue.

With Hermione in his arms and the shoe resting between the two of them the pair were portkeyed to Hogwarts Infirmary.

"MADAME POMFREY!" Harry bellowed as soon as he had risen from the ground he had landed hard on.

"Oh dear, both tonight then. Harry, go floo Albus and then Severus, I'm going to need both of their help in a few minutes," The healer strapped Hermione down and poured blood down her throat while she struggled against the restraints.

Harry raced and did as he was asked but then started to feel weird. Just as Severus stepped through the floo the wizard doubled over in agony and started howling.

"Crap, he's one too? Why didn't anyone tell me this?" Severus complained as he tried to force his mind away from the fact there was fresh blood surrounding Hermione's convulsing body.

"Shut up and strap him Severus, I need to get the blood in him quickly, it'll stop the pain easier," Poppy was only now getting results with the pints she had thrown down the former witch's throat.

The vampire did as ordered, which was actually easier when one had the same strength as the creature you were fighting. By the time Albus had arrived Hermione was settled and watching with silver eyes as Harry fought through the pain of dying.

"He's almost done Albus. Did the other's get out alright?" Poppy asked concerned that there had been casualties.

"Only injury was that of Mister Ronald Weasley when his mother whacked him over the head and into the wall at his reaction to the news that both of his best friends had been turned. Apparently he had even fooled his family about his bigotry," The elderly professor grinned sadly at the memory.

"Well I believe that serves him right. I hope he knows he won't be allowed here for patching up and I hope Molly leaves him the way he was. Fool boy," Poppy Pomfrey spat out while pouring the last of the collected blood into a cup for Severus, who was dying for a drink.

"Thankyou Poppy, I needed that," Snape sighed after gulping down the beverage.

"No problem now how long do you think these two will be unsafe for mortals?"

"I'm fine now Healer Pomfrey. Can I sit with Harry please?" Hermione asked from behind the group, startling them all.

"How did you? Miss Granger? Are you sure?" Severus had never seen or heard of a recovery as quick as Hermione's.

"I'm fine but I really want to be with Harry when he awakes," Hermione pulled against her straps and to everyone's surprise, broke them as though they were straw.

"Wow, well ok I guess as long as you don't attack us you can stay with him," Poppy said, making room for the vampiress.

After Hermione moved, the trio of adults looked over the magical binds that had meant to hold the vampiress. They were strong enough to hold Hagrid when he was in need of attention from the Healer. Yet this young vampiress was able to break through them with no effort what so ever.

"Harry, come on it's time to get up. I'm already done with my change, come on sweetie," Hermione started to sing softly to the unconscious vampire.

The trio of adults walked away and left the couple to be in peace with each other. The vampiress was full of energy and had a mind full of peaceful songs to sing to the vampire until he arose.


	9. Chapter 9

The vampiress stayed by the vampire's side 24/7 for the next 3 days, singing and talking to the comatose teen. Remus and Tonks had come by and told her that they would be postponing the bonding until Harry could stand by their sides and watch them.

On the third day Hermione was eating when the teeth of her ward elongated and his eyes opened, "Mmm Mione, food."

The vampiress squealed and placed the cup at the mouth of her friend, "Here Harry drink up."

Harry drank the blood and sighed as he filled his stomach with the food, "How long have I been out Hermione?"

"Three days, oh by the way, Happy Birthday."

The vampire grinned up at her, "What about Remus and Tonks? Can I see a pensieve of it?"

"Yeah, your own. They postponed it for the best man to get conscious again."

"Oh, they should have gone through with it. I want them to be happy."

Hermione grinned and hugged the vampire tightly, "They are going to be happy as long as you are beside them when they bond. Speaking of which we, umm, kind of, you know."

Harry blushed as he too had felt the change between the two of them, "Yeah I know. I felt it when you were singing to me. That was you right?"

The vampiress blushed and nodded, "I thought that while you could hear my voice you would come back to me quicker. I felt the change when you were holding me, bringing me here."

The teens looked into the other's eyes and started to get closer, wanting to kiss each other badly. They were almost connected when the curtains around the bed drew back and Healer Pomfrey trotted in.

"Well it's good to see that you are finally up Mister Potter, well conscious at least. Now let's get you up onto your feet," Poppy pulled the teen up onto his feet.

"I need a shower," Harry whined as he felt the crunch of 4 day old clothing against his skin.

Hermione grinned and nodded to herself, "I know what you mean."

Poppy sighed and sent a messenger Patronus, "I'll get Moody to come and take you to your new quarters. The castle finished the day before you arrived and is fully stocked with everything that was in both of your two rooms."

Just as she finished Moody clumped through the floo system, gallantly but still stumbling, "Ahh I see you are awake."

"Hello Professor, how are you?"

"I'm not your damned professor, just a trainer."

"Fine so what do we call you?" Hermione asked sullenly.

"Alastor or Moody. Now let's get you both to your quarters. Just state Vampire Tower when going through the floo. There is no entrance other than floo and apparition, for the two of you anyhow," Alastor stated before going through the floo.

The teens jumped into the floo and went twirling through the floo system for a few moments, exiting and landing on their asses again. Raising themselves off the floor the couple noticed the common room was like that in the Gryffindor Towers. There were 4 stairways each leading, no doubt to a bedroom for someone, Hermione and Harry each smiled and raced to find their rooms, not bothering to search the rest of the tower.

Hermione and Harry each found their rooms, and found that they each had their own bathrooms, a joy compared to what they were used to in the Gryffindor Tower, sharing the bathroom with 69 other girls and boys.

Once they were freshly washed, the pair walked back to the common room and searched around. Apparently all of Hermione's books, plus the few that Harry owned, were all in a barely started to fill library.

"We need to go shopping Harry, maybe even go down Knockturn Alley and get some more appropriate literature for ones of our kind," Hermione hated seeing empty shelves in a library.

Moody had followed them into the library and started to gruffly laugh, "You needn't be worrying about that if what I heard of Sirius' will is true but I had best wait before saying anything to get your hopes up. Those damned goblins are still searching for his latest update, he made one a week before that bitch killed him."

The vampires had never heard Moody talk as though they weren't under attack before, it was freaky.

"So Pro-Moody why haven't they just checked Grimmauld? That would be where he left it wouldn't he?" Harry asked while looking through some of the titles before him.

"He would have but the goblins won't go into the house so the Order is stuck with searching the whole house. Would be easier if we knew who was the new owner of Kreacher because then we could force him to find it for us."

"KREACHER!" Hermione had a bright idea, knowing that Sirius would only have given him to a select few people and as luck would have it the wretched house elf popped into the room.

"Hermione?" Harry and Moody looked oddly at the vampiress, who had just forced the house elf to arrive.

"One second," The teen knelt down, "Kreacher I am your mistress and a vampiress so I can hurt you badly. Do you understand?"

The elf looked oddly pleased at his new mistress, "Yes mistress."

"Good now I want you to go and search throughout the House of Black and find Sirius' most recent Last will and Testament. Got it?"

The elf bowed and popped off to do her bidding. Now that he was gone, Hermione turned back to the stunned ex-auror and vampire, "I knew it was either me, Harry or Remus who would get stuck with the bastard so I took a chance. Sirius was pretty predictable in that sense."

"Yeah, of course," Harry was still stunned at how Kreacher had treated his new mistress, almost lovingly.

"Trust the nutty thing to fall in love with a vampiress as his master," Alastor complained, knowing that this meant bad things.

Hermione grinned at her mate and trainer, "I figured he'd pick up on the dark magic flowing from my every core. He should be back soon enough with the will and then we can send it off to the goblins to work everything out. Why didn't Dumbledore think of doing this before now?"

Alastor went back into the common room and sat in an arm chair, "He probably never thought to do it, we have been pretty busy these past few weeks. Sirius's death has meant a lot of things have come out of the woodworks. For instance the Minister publicly cleared him and took back the Order of Merlin from Pettigrew's family. There has been a bounty placed on the rat's head of 60,000 galleons and I believe that the Weasley twins are interested in getting it for themselves."

"I wouldn't have thought he ranked high enough for a substantial bounty to be placed on his head. Though, considering that he was the one that brought Voldemort back to life it isn't that hard to imagine. What else has been happening?" Harry asked with Hermione greatly interested as she had been cut from society while sitting by Harry's side.

"The Ministry and the Minister himself, a new fellow by the name of Scrimgeour, have been fighting hell with Dumbledore trying to hand you two over to them for interrogation and detention. They have been banned from the school grounds because the last time Rufus brought as many aurors as they could spare to kidnap the both of you. Of course Albus dealt with them but even still there has been many threats given by the Minister about shutting down the school and removing all of Dumbledore's honorific's and disbarring him from the Wizengamot."

Hermione and Harry grinned, knowing that for that to happen the Wizengamot would actually have to vote him off and none of the witches and wizards on the board would get rid of the mighty Albus Dumbledore, "I would think he'd be more concerned about losing his chocolate frog card. So what's the situation about our wands?"

"You shall both be allowed to keep them because of who Potter is and because Dumbledore is standing behind you both. He gave his own threats of running for Minister in the next election if Rufus didn't pull his head out of his business so the chicken ran for it," Alastor gruffed as he laughed along with the teens.

*POP*

"I is finding the papers mistress is looking for," Kreacher said as he was bowed to the ground.

Hermione took ownership of them and sent the elf on his way, then handed the paperwork to Alastor, "Here Moody, do something useful and send these to Ragnok."

The grizzled wizard growled but took the paperwork and flooed to the bank. The vampires laughed until they were hoarse and worn out, "So what next for us?"

Harry had to think about this because it seemed like a loaded question, "We train and become stronger, faster and more better equipped to handle our new bodies then defeat Voldemort and slaughter Cassius Night."

"Amazing that you would say that name the moment we arrive my dear boy," A silky male voice said from behind the teens.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione and Harry jumped in surprise and had their wands trained on the source of the voice. There, in the library doorway, stood a man and woman with their arms around the other, each looking exactly like James Potter would at 30.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Hermione asked angrily, her wand never wavering from the pair.

The elder couple chuckled and sat in a loveseat near the pair with the wands, "We are Fiye and Noam Potter-Night."

Harry faltered slightly but was back on the defence just in case this was a trick by Voldemort. Hermione had no idea what they were doing here but was wise enough to know that they were for a reason, "Sit Harry, we'll hear them out but first, wands."

The couple handed over their wands willingly and watched as their grandson pocketed them as he sat next to his love, "Speak please."

Noam started to speak, his silky voice musical of sorts, "We're your trainers. Remus Lupin was always immune to our spells but we truly thought we had gotten him with the memory charm but when we got his letter about your little lady's problem with your cousin we knew that it was time to come out and ask for your forgiveness. We need a true leader for our coven and you are it Harry James Noam Potter-Night."

Hermione and Harry sat in silence as Fiye continued, "We know about your problems with Tom Riddle but we are in desperate need of a leader for the coven. The others are fighting our placement as leaders. We will train you and allow you both to finish your schooling but after that you must come back to the coven."

Harry had heard enough, "I have been forced to do everything in my life the way other's have wanted it and now, even before I'm a vampire for a week, I'm being TOLD I'm to take control over a whole vampire coven? No way, let someone else take over."

"You don't know what that would do though. Without a Potter as the leader, a Night would take over and the next in line is Cassius. He could order the coven to fight for the Dark Lord and then he would be unstoppable. At least talk it over with your mate as she would be affected as much as you are," Fiye added compassionately, nodding towards the vampiress seated next to her grandson.

"Harry I think you should do it, not for them but for yourself. What happens if you lose the last people you have to biological family all because you wouldn't take over a birth right?" Hermione whispered.

"I'll do anything you want but ONLY for you and the sake of those that are my true family, not those that have left me with monsters for the last 14 years when they could have taken over guardianship. Maybe one day they will be my family but not now," Harry hung his head and turned back to the vampire couple that were his grandparents, "I will take over my birth right but only for Hermione. You will never fight for Voldemort, nor will anyone in my coven if I have any say over it."

Fiye and Noam smiled sadly before rising, "We will leave you to talk about this." They took back their wands and head for their room in the tower.

Hermione and Harry were stunned at the fact that Harry was going to be the leader of a coven, and from what Remus had told him, one of the largest in Great Britain. The vampiress hugged her love tightly beside her while they sat in silence, going over everything that had just occurred.

Harry grinned suddenly, "Now we can win Mione, now we can win."

The vampiress started to laugh loudly with her love, "You're insane Harry."

"That he is, Miss Granger," Severus Snape agreed with her.

"Hello Professor, how are you feeling now?" Hermione asked from her position over Harry's shoulder.

"Fine, fine. I'm actually here to see how you both are," Severus sat down in an armchair.

"We're good Prof-," Harry was cut off by the wave of Snape's hand.

"I figure we'll be seeing enough of each other outside of school hours considering what we are so please try and call me Severus," The vampire said, shocking the teens.

"O-ok umm Severus," Hermione stumbled out finally.

The trio sat in silence for a while, each thinking about the steps that they had taken over the past month and a bit. From being mortal teenagers to vampires, from hating, or at least disliking Snape to calling him Severus and enjoying his company, it was a little much for the couple to take.

"So when are Remus and Tonks going to finally go through with their ceremony?" Harry asked breaking the silence.

Hermione didn't know but it seemed that Severus did, "Day after tomorrow, they are giving you both time to find the perfect robes for maiden of honour and best man."

The vampiress gasped and then started talking really fast, "Oh Merlin there's not enough time to find everything and my HAIR!"

Harry glared at Severus, "Thanks now I have that to deal with too." The comment earned him a slap up the head and then a kiss as Hermione raced to her room to collect her purse, saying something about shopping.

The vampires looked at each other, one scared silly, the other finding the whole scenario hilarious. Suddenly, Severus grasped hold of his forearm, where the Dark Mark was singed into his flesh via a magical tattoo, "Damnit, he's angry. Tell Albus where I've gone will you Harry?"

The younger vampire nodded and watched as Snape popped out of the room, and probably to the location he was being called to. Hermione raced down the stairs just at that moment and took in the fact that Harry had a morose look upon his face and Severus was no longer there and thought the worst.

"Voldemort?"

"Yeah, let's go tell Dumbledore," Harry pulled his girlfriend to him and hugged her close as he popped them away to the headmaster's office.

The pair arrived but were courteous enough to apparate into the foyer, not the main office, but it needn't have mattered because it was just as crowded as the office was. There were Ministry officials swarming the place and they all drew their wands when Hermione and Harry arrived.

"Put those damned things away, these are the two we've been waiting for you dolts," Kingsley Shacklebolt called out over the top of the crowd.

The vampires walked through the crowd to the doors of the headmaster's office, where said wizard sat, along with the Minerva McGonagall, Tonks, and Remus from the Order, and the Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour with his cronies surrounding him.

"Ah the guests of the meeting. It is a pleasure that you came under your own free will and did not force us to capture you both. Now surrender your wands for snapping and allow yourself to be detained," The Minister grinned evilly at the couple who just looked bored.

"What was that Rufus? I think there was something idiotic in my ears just as you were speaking," Harry said explosively.

Hermione grinned at the Minister, showing off her new teeth, "Yes Minister you were saying?"

This made Rufus shift uncomfortable in his chair and his minions to crowd around him tighter, except Kingsley who was silently laughing at the sight.

"I-I said hand over your wands..." The couples laughing cut off the Minister.

"Oh, oh my sides are hurting Mione. To think he actually expected us to come easily and quietly, it's hilarious."

This seemed to offend the wizard in charge of the British magical world because he cleared his throat and ordered his minions, "Take them, and their wands."

Now the vampires were on alert and had their wands at the ready, "Come only if you wish to never walk again."

Only one was brave enough to make a move and he was soon on the floor missing a foot, it had been dismembered by a quick and silent slashing charm. At this, the Minister screamed and vomited over his fallen follower. Another Magical Law Enforcer cleaned up his comrade and flooed him and his severed foot to St Mungo's.

"Harry, Hermione let us sit and have no more violence please," Dumbledore said calmly from his seat, unconcerned that his students had just commit a grievous crime by attack a MLE.

The couple did as they were asked but only after Harry whispered in the old wizard's ear about Snape and his being called for. Dumbledore nodded and had the vampires sit beside him, behind the large desk that they had only ever been in front of.

"Right, Dumbledore I want them for assaulting one of my enforcers and for being freaks, hand them over or be prepared for a fight," The Minister threatened the elderly wizard.

"Oh Rufus, I wouldn't threaten me dear boy, I'm far too old to play games with you. Just leave them to me and be gone out of my school or I shall have to place charges with the Wizengamot, which Harry now had a few seats on. Be ready to see a vampire on the Wizengamot from now on Rufus, ta-ta," With that Albus waved his wand and all of the Ministry workers, bar Tonks, who wasn't there in an official capacity, were forced out of the castle via a variation on forced apparition.

"Well that was interesting and thankyou Professor for standing up for us," Hermione thanked the headmaster with a hug.

"Oh well it's the least I could have done, I could have made the trip more painful," Dumbledore was surprised about the hug but returned it none the less.

Hermione then turned to Tonks and pulled out her purse, "Tonks, I need to go shopping and so does Harry. I have NOTHING for your commitment ceremony yet you make me maiden of honour? You've got to be nuts, it will take me all day just to do my hair."

The metamorphmagus grinned and caused her hair to become a complete replica of Hermione's, "Yeah I can see your point, well come on, we can take Remus too."

The males grimaced but allowed themselves be dragged away by their counterparts, looking back at the professors in a desperate plea for saving. The professors, however, just sat and laughed politely as they watched them be dragged away.

Once they were alone though Minerva and Albus talked about the vampires, "Can they handle it Albus?"

The wizard thought it over for a while before deciding, "Yes, I'm sure they can and I'm sure they will make great leaders for their own kind once they learn the rules and ways of vampires. Come Minerva we have a wedding to plan for and school starts back up in only 3 weeks."

Albus held out his hand for his unknown wife, and pulled her into his arms, "I love you Mini."

"I love you too Albus."

The couple kissed before exiting to their quarters to finish what they were doing before they were so rudely interrupted by Rufus freaking Scrimgeour.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione had taken Remus and harry was forced to take Tonks, just to be sure they didn't detour to Alaska, to Diagon Alley where they would do their shopping. The witches dragged the males to Madame Malkin's for their formal robes, only the robe for Hermione took 3 times as long to find than it took to find one that matched it for Harry. Finally, they were done but the men had forgotten about accessories and were taken by the ear to Madame Malkin's sister's shop for shoes, purses and hair pieces.

"Please Hermione I don't CARE which one you chose I just need a break," Was what earned Harry a black eye, or would have had he not been unable to have one.

"You just sit down and agree with what I say Mister Potter!" Hermione yelled out loudly as she looked over different high heel shoes.

"Wait! I want to buy you a present, will you let me out to do that?" Harry figured he had the Galleons so he should at least use them to his advantage.

"Oh Harry of course, take Remus," Hermione dismissed the vampire with a parting kiss and went back to her shoe problem.

"Thank Merlin," Remus whispered to his adopted godson.

"Tell me about it. Now where are the best damned jewellers in this place?"

Remus took Harry for a walk down an alley near the shop they had been in just moments ago and they entered a dark store. A bell chimed as they entered and a goblin appeared from below the counter.

"Good day, how are you sirs today?"

"Yeah, great sir. I am in need of a tiara, earrings, necklace and ring, all diamond and sapphires in platinum settings please," Harry explained, wanting nothing but the best for his Hermione.

The goblin looked up and noticed the teen for the first time, "Of course but you realise that this will cost a pretty Galleon do you not?"

Harry would have acted insulted if he didn't look like a street urchin at the moment, "Oh sorry about the clothes, just had a few big days and this was all I expected to wear. I was hoping for a quiet day in but no my fiend here is getting married in a couple days so my girlfriend dragged me out and she PUNCHED me!"

Listening intently the goblin nodded along with everything the vampire said but was searching through his stock to find the perfect items he needed for this transaction, "Well then sir it is a good thing you came today because this set I was getting sick of looking at."

The vampire and werewolf looked awed at the set that the goblin had pulled out for Harry. It was just as Harry had asked only it emanated magic in every millimetre, "What are they dear sir?"

"It's Borag, and these are the jewels of Hufflepuff herself," Borag stated to the still awed pair.

"I'll take them, I don't care how much they are. Hermione will love them just for the history behind them," Harry pulled out his wand to pay for the items via bank slip, which the goblin placed before the teen quickly.

"It was nice to do business with you Mister Potter," Borag bowed as the pair exited with the precious cargo in Harry's cloak pocket.

Once they returned the girls were just shrinking their purchases into pocket size, "Oh Harry I picked out the best shoes to go with the robes we got."

Harry kissed his love passionately, "They won't look nearly as good as you do."

This caused the witch to blush deeply, "Such a charmer."

Grabbing a hold of Tonks, Hermione pecked her boyfriend once more and apparated away with the auror, leaving Harry to take Remus with him.

SEVERUS SNAPE'S ORDEAL

Severus quickly apparated to the location that flashed into his mind when the burning began, bowing as soon as he arrived. The Dark Lord was seated in his throne, Nagini wrapped around his shoulders and Wormtail quivering at his right side.

"My dear followers it seems that my plan has failed as Potter did not show the slightest distress at the Mudblood being infected. Cassius has informed me that Potter himself is now a vampire so he must be dealt with accordingly, killed by another vampire. Seeing as we only have two at our disposal I have chosen that Severus Snape be the one to attack and kill Potter," Voldemort hissed in his snake-like voice.

Severus forgot to put his face back on quickly enough and was seen by Lucius Malfoy, who eagerly voiced the fact, "My Lord it seems Death Eater Snape has a problem with your decision."

"Is that so? Rise Snape!"

Severus had no choice but to raise up and take his punishment, "Yes my Lord?"

"Is it the truth that you have a problem with your new assignment? I would have thought you would want to kill that brat as much as anyone here would want to considering the pain and anguish he has put you through."

"I have no problems my Lord, no problems at all," Snape stated knowing that he would rather die than kill the newly created vampire.

"So be it then. It shall be done as soon as possible," Voldemort ordered.

The vampire went back to his spot and shot death glares at the back of Lucius Malfoy's head. After the meeting there were festivities which Severus rarely took a part in but this time he was in need of a release for his frustration. He took it out on a muggle male, feasting off him then snapping his neck in such anger that he ripped it off. Throwing the dismembered head away, Snape felt sick at what he had just done and excused himself to clean up then leave.

"I felt those stares Snape," Malfoy sneered as the vampire glided past him while using his wnad to clean his robes and body.

"You were meant to Lucius and let it be known that you screw me with the Dark Lord again and it will be your last time doing so."

Lucius laughed but was soon whimpering as Snape held him up by his throat and told him, "Shut up pet boy."

Severus let the wizard down then apparated to his room in the castle. He sat down, pulled a good book to him and got a drink of scotch to fulfil his need to do something human. It couldn't hurt him and he couldn't get drunk so the vampire went through a lot of alcohol every week, drinking and reading his hours awake away, while everyone else slept.

The golden couple were getting worried about where their professor was so they decided to walk down and see whether he was in his quarters. Knocking on the door, the pair were surprised to see the vampire open the door with a tumbler of scotch in his hand.

"Severus?" Hermione pointed to the drink.

The vampire let the couple into the room and sat them down before explaining how vampires could eat and drink but take in no nutrients. Apparently, it was a safety precaution so other's wouldn't know what they were by what they ate and drank.

Once he was done Harry asked how the meeting had gone and Severus replied, "You have to kill me."

"WHAT!" Was the reply he received with this remark.

"I was ordered to kill Harry and I'm not going to do that so he needs to kill me, it's not that hard you know," Severus seemed somewhat calmed about this idea, more so than would be expected.

It took a moment before the couple were able to speak coherently again, "No."

Now it was Severus' turn to ask, "What?"

"No, I'm not killing you," Harry answered bluntly.

"But, but, you have to or else I have to kill you."

"No, we just don't have you as our Death Eater insider anymore. I'm sure I can find someone to take that position from the coven," Harry explained to the elder vampire.

"You are willing to sacrifice a member of your coven to save me? This is wrong Potter," Severus slipped up and used his old name for the boy.

"I've never met anyone from the coven but I'm certain that they would willingly die to save their leader, so yes I'm going to do exactly as you have said," The younger vampire looked defiantly at his elder as though begging for a fight.

"Fine, but you have to explain that your grandparents and the Order," Severus gave up and dismissed the couple, who left without a fight.

The couple went to the library and pulled out every book they could on offensive spells and then head to the Room of Requirement to practice for the rest of the day and night. And that's what they did, stopping periodically to make out and feast on fresh blood thanks to an anonymous donor.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day dawned and instead of being delivered their blood anonymously the couple were sent a letter written in beautiful cursive writing.

"Mister Potter-Night and Miss Granger,

You are invited to a birthday breakfast in celebration of Mister Harry James Noam Potter-Night's 16th birthday. Wear is casual formal and is at 9am in the Great Hall followed soon after by presents.

Yours sincerely,

Dobby"

Hermione and Harry were stunned and ashamed with themselves. Stunned because the elf was hardly able to string to sensible and grammatically correct word together when speaking and the handwriting was so elegant. They were ashamed of themselves though because during all through this the couple had never thought of their elf friends Dobby and Winky.

"The poor things must think we are ignoring them, we are horrible friends Harry," Hermione wept lightly at the thought of the neglect the elves must have been feeling.

Little did the vampires know but the elves had been put on special assignment from Dumbledore to look after the couple should anything happen that was out of their control. At that very moment, the elf couple were sitting in the corner, out of sight even to the extra sensitive senses of the vampire couple, talking through their mind link.

"Dobby, we should reveal that it has been us donating their blood," Winky said in perfect English.

"We can't love, they will find out soon enough. Harry needs to go to Gringotts soon for Sirius' will reading so this needs to happen right. Dumbledore will tell us when the right time is," Dobby hugged his love close to him and thought about all the lies that the elf couple had said, or omitted, to the vampire couple.

The fact that Dobby could speak and write in perfect English was something all elves needed to keep away from those that didn't need to know. Of course, Dumbledore and Minerva knew, as did the newest vampire couple in the castle, Noam and Fiye, who had a few house elves at the coven's castle. Dobby had talked to the elder Potter-Night's the night before, leaving Winky to keep an eye on the training couple.

THE NIGHT BEFORE

*POP*

Dobby had arrived in the common room of the vampire tower to visit and speak to the newest members of his family. Harry was very special to him, having released him from his binds to the Malfoy family, and then accepting him into his family, even if it was reluctantly.

"Mister Noam, Missus Fiye?" The elf wasn't afraid as he could take leave quicker than the vampires could attack but still, he would rather not startle them.

The called for couple raced down the stairs in true vampire speed, there one second, gone the next, and greeted the elf, "Oh hello, who would you be?"

"I issus Dobby Mister and Missus, I issus friend of yous grandson Master Harry Potter-Night," Dobby had been using his usual grammar while around the vampires, causing them to laugh.

"Stop with the issus please Dobby, we stopped our elves from doing that generations ago, now what would the purpose of this visit be?" Fiye motioned for the elf to sit with them, and he did so readily.

"I would like to know how much you actually knew about your grandson's life before meeting him today."

The couple had to think for a second, being caught out by the bluntness of the question. Finally Noam answered truthfully, "Not much I am afraid. We considered Harry better off without our interference, safer too, but apparently we were wrong not to take over as his truthful guardians."

Dobby scoffed something he would never usually do, "You should have dropped in every so often though, I think he might have rather that than live in a cupboard under stairs for the majority of his life. Mind you, I only have known him from his second year here at Hogwarts but I have secretly been tapping into his mind to see the horrors that the family called the Dursley's had put him through. Would you like to hear what they did to him?"

The couple hesitantly nodded and Dobby set into telling them about the beatings that Harry received for not being normal. The cat flap for food and bucket for bodily waste, the being used as Dudley's punching bag. Everything that had occurred during Harry's terms at Hogwarts. Everything that had happened up until being met with this new hurdle to climb over.

Once he was done the vampires were paler than that of their species was known for but at least they knew what had happened, "Now you see why he wishes for nothing more than a normal life and not to be bossed around. Hopefully you can use this dreadful information to help bring him back into your good books. I must go relieve Winky now and harvest some more blood from my brethren for you all, good evening."

Dobby popped away again, leaving the vampires to sit and talk about what they had just heard.

CURRENT TIME

Harry and Hermione were now back in their rooms, each with an invisible elf watching over them, washing away the stresses of the previous day and nights training. Only having a while before the breakfast, the couple rushed and were soon dressed, ready for the adventures the day ahead held for them.

"So Milady shall you allow me to escort you to this function we have? Our first as a couple no less," Harry stated calmly but inside he was all butterflies.

"A couple hey? Well that just makes this even better," Hermione went and kissed her love, who lifted her into his arms and popped them both to the Great Hall.

Upon entering the Great Hall the small function theme that the letter had hinted to had obviously been a total lie. There were people everywhere! A sea of red was visible to the couple, still entwined, and they were heading their way, each in different states.

Take Ginny for instance, she had always thought that she would get the great Harry Potter but nope, she was pissed beyond belief that Hermione was in the arms of Harry.

Her just older brother was just as pissed because his mother had always said that he would get Hermione and that was what he believed.

They were the first to get to the couple and they were murderous, "What are you doing like THAT!"

Harry and Hermione just laughed at the brother and sister, "Well if even you can't figure this out Ronald then you are as dumb as we all thought. We're together you utter dolt!"

Ron had his wand out in a second, "I AM NOT A DOLT!"

Hermione grinned and lightly kissed Harry, pissing both of the red heads off, before turning and quickly snatching Ron's wand before he could react, "Yes you are if you forgot vampires can move faster than the normal human. Now get over yourself or get lost. Same goes for you Ginerva."

Ginny seemed to realise that things were different now and, even though it would be hard, she would get over her infatuation with the great Harry Potter. Turning to her brother, the witch took him by the arm and removed him from the situation to prevent any more embarrassing moments for him.

The rest of the family came up and congratulated Harry and Hermione, then gave their deepest sympathies for their new situation. That seemed to be the way everyone was treating this new development, except for those that had been around the couple the past few days. With them the couple received nothing but good wishes and lots of Happy Birthdays. It seemed that Rufus Scrimgeour had not waited before setting the media onto the fact that Harry and Hermione were now vampires and everyone knew about it.

Hermione was just about to say thankyou to Seamus Finnegan, a school mate, when Hedwig flew in carrying a copy of the Daily Prophet. Unravelling it, confused why Hedwig would have a copy, the vampiress read the first page in horror.

"DARK LORD FINALLY BRINGS POTTER TO DARK SIDE

It seems that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has finally gotten his wish in drawing Harry Potter to his side in this newest development. Not only Potter but his long-time girlfriend, Hermione Granger, and headmaster Albus Dumbledore, have been dragged to the Dark, an insider has said in a private interview to this reporter.

Just days ago the Boy Who Lived claimed his inheritance. No I don't mean galleons, though there are probably millions of them headed his way, but his birthright of being a vampire and leader of the Potter-Night coven. Never before had it been thought that this Potter was related to the notoriously reclusive Potter-Night's of that clan but apparently we were all naive. He was just awaiting the perfect time too before turning his girlfriend into a vampiress. What danger are we in now with the so called smartest witch of all time as a ruthless vampiress deadest on bloodlust and pain?

This reporter says to all to not allow these vicious creatures to walk the planet but lock them all away to kill each other.

By Rita Skeeter."

"THAT BITCH!" Hermione screamed, causing everyone to cringe in pain.

"What bitch Hermione?" Molly Weasley asked politely.

"Rita Freaking Skeeter! We gave her a pass before but I'll have her head this time," The vampiress was pissed to the max, plotting different ways to kill the witch.

"A pass on what? She's just doing her job," Ron dumbly stated as though he believed the crap that the reporter had written.

"You know what Ronald, she's an unregistered animagus, a lady beetle. I wouldn't be surprised if she's in this room right now taking in everything that she sees. And with doing her job, do you honestly believe Harry would join Voldemort? He murdered his parents for Merlin's sake!" Hermione yelled at her friend, or at least he used to be.

"Oh yeah well what about turning you into a vampiress? Isn't that true just so you could be tog-" Ron was cut off by Hermione fist to his nose.

"HERMIONE!" "RON!"

Ron was gushing blood like a tap had broken off but the real concern was how Harry and Hermione were taking the blood. Hermione was fine and calm, but Dobby, Winky, Noam, Fiye, Dumbledore and Severus were holding Harry back. He wasn't taking the spilt blood very well, even after eating only a few hours ago.

"Harry Potter-Night CALM DOWN!" Hermione ordered, getting the message across and Harry soon settled himself down, helped a lot by the fact that Molly had healed the broken nose and cleared he blood up.

"Sorry about that Harry but he really pissed me off," Hermione apologised to her love for causing him such pain over the rushing blood.

"It's ok Hermione but think next time. I don't want to hurt anyone or infect anyone, least of all Ron," Harry walked over to his scared friend and flung out his hand to help him up.

Ron thought about it for a moment but finally took a hold of it and hugged his mate in a very manly way, "Mate don't do that again ok?"

"Will remember that Ron but next time don't annoy Hermione."

The friends had a good laugh over that and that set everyone back into party mode. Soon enough the tables were laden with food and drink. For courtesy sake the vampires sat together, despite they could still eat normal food but they were all hungry after the spilt blood incident.


	13. Chapter 13

After eating, or drinking, the tables were cleared away and only one remained in the centre of the room. That one was creaking and groaning under the hundreds of presents that seemed to be on it. Harry couldn't believe his eyes, never before had he seen so many presents, not even for Dudley.

"These aren't all for me right?" The vampire asked dumbly, while looking over the huge pile.

This caused everyone to laugh and Hermione clarified, "Yes but remember you are in charge of a large coven who would want to bless their graces by giving their leader a great present. You may even find some for me."

Harry couldn't believe this but none the less he stuck into opening the present from his friends first, getting a load of lollies, useless to a vampire. Figuring he could use them to get Ron to shut his mouth around Hermione, Harry smiled politely at those that had given then to him. There were new clothes from the Weasley's, which Harry was grateful for as his were getting small again when he changed and now his old ones barely fit him.

There were a few good books in the piles, the majority on spells and vampires, which would help both Harry and Hermione in their studies. Then there was the pile from the vampires in Harry's coven, none of whom he or Hermione had met.

Many of the packages contained regal clothing and even some packs of blood, from the poorer of the coven. Hermione made note of the families that had sent blood as to return the favour when they got some extra themselves.

It took a good hour before the duo were done, with the help of Ron as a show of camaraderie, and Harry had banished all of his new belongings to his room. Hermione was giving Ron and Harry the cold shoulder, Harry because he was the one that invited him over to help out without asking for Hermione's opinion.

"Well that was an excellent party, thankyou to whoever it was that got everyone here," Harry said to the group that had been invited.

Dobby and Winky grinned and thanked each other in their heads.

Dumbledore stood and got everyone seated in chairs he summoned into the room and then started to speak, "I am glad everyone is here because what I have concerns all of you in some way or another. This next term Hermione and Harry will not be the only vampires in the castle but those that are here will not harm you. I am also offering a particular werewolf his position back as Defence Against the Dark Arts professor but there will also be another old face returning only this time there will be no Death Eater posing as him. Alastor Moody will be taking over a new club, the Hogwarts Army club."

Cheers rang through the Great Hall and there was only one groan, from a hidden Severus Snape, who knew this would cause the headmaster trouble. He wished that the old coot would just settle down with Minerva in a nice cottage somewhere and leave the anti-politics to those younger than him.

"The Inquisitorial Squad has been punished greatly, much to their head of house's ache, as they shall be out of running for the house cup for the next 3 years, for the duration of their schooling at Hogwarts," Dumbledore had to stop for this because he was drowned out by the sounds of cheering and high fives from those punished by said Inquisitorial Squad.

"That should be all, now for those staying in the castle, magic is allowed but don't do anything stupid please. Once outside of the grounds of Hogwarts the Ministry will be alerted and you will be punished greatly for doing anything illegal. Off you go then," Dumbledore meant for the teens to leave but also some adults wandered away too, those that were not members of the Order.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny stuck around, hoping that they would be allowed to hear what was going on but were prevented from hearing a single word by Molly Weasley. Harry and Hermione knew that that couldn't stop them but they also didn't want to rub it in the other teens faces that they were now able to do things that they would neve be able to do, so instead they went down to the Great Lake.

Sitting down, Harry and Hermione had to stop themselves from sitting in a couple way just so they didn't annoy the red heads. Ron and Ginny rolled their eyes before turning to the couple, "You can sit together, don't mind us."

That seemed to please the vampires as they then sat with Hermione in Harry's lap, curled and watching their red headed friends," So how have the holidays been?"

Ginny started by telling them how Neville Longbottom had been coming around every few days to see how she had been doing, much to Ron's dislike. She gossiped to Hermione about how Luna was common sights at the Burrow, making the couple ask where she was currently as neither had seen her or Neville at the party.

"Luna's off with her father studying something or another but Neville's probably at St Mungo's visiting his folks," Ginny replied sadly, "They sent present though, after hearing about the new conditions they both went out and bought you books on vampires."

Hermione popped away quickly to her room and grabbed the book, then popped right back, not even thinking about what she was doing. When she returned though she was the point of attention by Ron and Ginny, "How'd you do that Hermione? I thought you used to say you can't apparate in Hogwarts."

"The one thing you listen to me and remember, geez Ron. Ok well vampires can sort of apparate anywhere, no matter what fields or charms are up," Hermione replied, thinking it would make the teens explode but was wrong.

The youngest Weasley's seemed to be taking the fact that Hermione and Harry could do things that they never would be able to do very well. They were taking it so well that the vampires decided to tell them everything that had changed in their friends, like never sleep, extra power in their magic and physical strength, and extra sensitive senses, but didn't tell them about the never getting drunk part, they would use that at a later date.

"So then what do you have to say about that?" Harry asked tentatively.

The mortals grinned and they seemed to have taken it well, "Cool mate, wish I could do that stuff but I think I'd miss food too much. Don't you miss sleeping or eating proper food?"

Harry had to think about it carefully now because he wanted to tell the truth, "Yeah I guess I do but it's not like I had a choice though, I was always destined to be a vampire, even if no one knew it. I think my dad was right in his decision of choosing my mum but I don't think he should have given up the coven. I mean those people have needed someone to tell them what is the right thing to do and what isn't, for nearly 3 decades, since my father turned 16 and turned down his heritage."

Ron and Ginny hadn't been told the whole story so Hermione did so, telling them everything from how Lily and James started dating to him denying his birthright and then to the dreaded night that Voldemort had obviously bought Cassius Night along to murder his true mate, or had one of his fellow vampires do so.

Throughout this Harry had been looking around and listening to the sounds of nature, something he hadn't done for a long time and now he could hear it even better. There was nothing better than looking out at the grounds of Hogwarts, for Harry at least. The Quidditch pitch, which gave him so much pleasure to play on, not that he had since being banned from playing this past term for a simple fight against Draco Malfoy.

Harry thought back to the happy times of his life, when his only threat was Dudley and his gangs punches and kicks. Now he was a vampire who had a mortal enemy who at every meeting tried to kill him, and luckily had failed every time. This last encounter though he had been inside of him and it had been so painful the vampire had asked Albus to kill him.

"Guys, about the Ministry, I'm sorry that I was stupid enough for him to drag me there. I didn't mean for you all to get hurt and Sirius to die. I'd much rather that it had been bloody Bellatrix that had gone through that veil. Why did it have to take his body too though? I wanted to bury him the hero that he is," Harry was very disappointed in the fact that the veil of death had taken his god father's body.

Hermione comforted the vampire as Ginny and Ron sat there looking sad at the remembrance of the dreaded night that they had lost a great joker, "Don't worry sweetie, we are going to find a way to get his body back but the funeral that we had to signify his life was a great thing, he would have liked it. Everyone standing up and telling everything they knew about the cheeky sod."

Harry grinned and kissed his love in thanks, "You're right Mione, and I know he wouldn't want me sulking around, he'd want me pulling pranks and getting back at the bitch of a cousin he has. I wonder whether I'd get in trouble for ripping her to shreds myself?"

The non-vampires shuddered at the thought of Harry in his animalistic form, "Please not near us ok Harry? Not that we mind mate but you're pretty freaky as it is drinking blood and all but we really don't need to see you attack and kill someone."

Hermione was about to hop up and pop in to see if the meeting was over yet when Harry stopped her, "I think I see a little problem Hermione, want to get her before she gets away?"

Harry was looking right at a lady beetle on the bush next to where the foursome were seated and Hermione was quick as lightning to grab it up and placed it in a jar for safekeeping, "Hello Rita."


	14. Chapter 14

Rita Skeeter knew that she was pushing her luck but she needed the next big scoop and that was the vampire and his vampiress. When she changed this last time, Rita knew that there was a good chance of getting caught out but took the risk anyway. Flying as a beetle into the grounds of Hogwarts was the easiest part, now the reporter had to find the couple that she needed to find so desperately.

"-New conditions they both went out and bought you books on vampires," The beetle heard the voice of Ginny and knew that she was talking to the vampire couple.

Being very quiet she flew and landed on a bush nearby and listened to everything that was said but she then had the feeling that someone was watching her. Looking at Harry, she knew quickly that she had been found out and sighed in her beetle like way. Before she knew it Hermione had her caught up in another dreadful jar bottle that was no doubt going to stay that way whether she tried to shatter it by changing or not.

"So now Rita what shall we do with you? You broke the rules again and I told you that the next time you did that I would tell everyone about what you are. Come to think about it there are some aurors in the Great Hall so maybe we should go show them our newest prize," Hermione said, looking down at the captured reporter.

The group walked up to the castle and tried the door for the Great Hall but found it locked, "Be back in a second."

Harry popped into the room, causing all hell to break loose, "Mr Potter, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry Professor McGonagall but this is of the utmost importance. Headmaster we have an intruder on the grounds," Harry told the Headmaster but made sure the others heard what he had said.

There were gasps and wands drawn before Harry could explain, "Wait, Hermione caught her."

This caused another round of gasps and Dumbledore waved his hand to open the Great Hall's doors, "Please enter Miss Granger, and you too Mister and Miss Weasley."

The trio walked into the room and Dumbledore's eyes peered at the jar in Hermione's hands, "Is that our intruder?"

Hermione grinned as she walked to the podium and held up the jar for all to see, "This is the intruder, Miss Rita Skeeter of the Daily Prophet. Come greet your fans Miss Skeeter and remember how fast I am."

The vampiress undid the lid of the jar and out flew the lady beetle, who landed and changed back to her human form, "Hello my dear, this will make a great piece won't it. Dumbledore has an army of his own, are they the light or the darker still?"

Harry growled and was going to pounce when he felt an iron hand on his shoulder. It was Snape, "She's going to get her comeuppance Harry, just wait and see."

Dumbledore stood calmly and looked at the reporter, "Rita Skeeter, do you know the charges placed on you or shall I tell inform you?"

"Oh yes, I believe I owe the Ministry 50 galleons for being unregistered as an animagus, well they can have their money out of my next pay check, which after this will be huge."

The elderly wizard grinned and opened his mouth to speak, "Yes there is that but also you are arrested for trespassing and are a prisoner of war. You are giving aid and or comfort to the enemy."

Rita screeched, "A WHAT? There is no war so I cannot be a prisoner of one."

"But you just stated that I am the leader of my own army and you only have an army when there is a war. Now Tonks please remove the prisoner to our cells," Tonks walked up, grabbed the witch under the armpit, and took her away.

"WAIT! WAIT!" Rita tried to get away but Tonks had a firm grip and an accurate aim.

"What?" Harry asked the screaming witch.

"I can help you, I can spy on Death Eaters for you," Rita was crying now.

"No we can't risk it, take her away," Hermione said, cutting anyone else's answers off.

Once the screaming had quietened, Hermione decided to explain her actions.

"She has betrayed us once before and in the times we are in now, we just cannot afford the chance that she would go back to her old ways for a few extra galleons. Someone who sells their soul for money just isn't reliable enough to use in any capacity. Rita Skeeter is nuisance and a boil on the butt of society," Hermione passionately explained to the Order.

Harry got up and hugged his love to him as he seated them both on a seat that was transfigured for them by Dumbledore. The leader of the Order of the Phoenix rose and faced his followers, "My friends, these are bleak times yet the face of succuss is at peace. We should take note of the love between these two here. They have been inflicted by vampirism, by both force and heritage, yet they have found the love that we will need to defeat the evil called Voldemort."

The couple felt really embarrassed right then but they didn't let it stop them from kissing slightly, "And Remus and Tonks will be showing another step towards commitment by the ceremony happening just tomorrow. We shall all be able to wish them the best as they proceed in their lives together. We need to find love, be it the love between hearts or between friends, it will be what keeps us safe throughout these difficult days ahead."

Everyone let out a cheer at that statement and the couples in the room gave each other kisses, except for the secret couple of Dumbledore and McGonagall. Harry felt his heart swell at the love in the room and thought about how badly this could hurt Voldemort so, thinking about the Dark lord really hard, Harry sent the loving feeling that flowed through his core to the evil bastard.

VOLDEMORT

Voldemort had been sitting before a fire, trying to heat his coldblooded body, when the most excruciating pain he had even experienced flooded through him. All the love that Harry had felt had made it to the snake like wizard and caused him extreme pain. As he convulsed on the floor the wizard sent the pain he was feeling as a punishment to all of his Death Eaters, those that had failed to bring him the boy who was causing him such pain.

All around Britain and into the mainland people were falling over screaming out in agony at what they were feeling from their master. Anyone that was marked with a Dark Mark was affected and it caused a great stir through the Ministry, where the most single accumulation of inflicted wizards were.

BACK AT HOGWARTS

Snape fell over screaming as soon as Voldemort had sent the pain through to his followers. This caused a disruption to go through the meeting and Poppy Pomfrey to race up and check over the vampire.

She couldn't find a thing and said so, "There is nothing wrong except his Mark is burning hot. Albus, could he be calling his members too harshly?"

Harry instantly stopped sending the thoughts of happiness and love through the still open connection between him and Voldemort. Standing and going to the vampire's side Harry thought about the pain he was inflicting on the man, who had been very nice to him and Hermione recently.

"Hermione we need to stop him from feeling the pain through the Dark Mark. Would he recover if we ripped the skin where the mark is off?" Harry asked his girlfriend and smartest person to pass through the halls of Hogwarts.

"Well in theory it should do but it would cause him a lot of pain. How would we do it though?" Hermione asked forgetting that there were other people in the room.

Fiye and Noam were standing off to the side but when they heard what the couple were thinking they had to step up, "Harry, you can do it but it would cause you both a lot of pain. Him from the skin being ripped from his bone, which would grow back. But you, my dear grandson, would be ill from the venom of another vampire, other than your mates, in your system. You would have to bite it off."

Harry couldn't believe what his grandmother was saying, he would have to bite the flesh right off Severus' arm? That just made him want to puke, but it would be for the best for all of those concerned and keep Severus from pain from any future attempts on Voldemort's psyche Harry did.

The vampire was coming around again and everyone turned their eyes to the man in askance of what happened. But unfortunately they would have to get that answer from Harry because all Severus could remember was extreme pain coming through his arm. So everyone sat down and listened to what the younger vampire had to say about the current events.

"Well you see I have a connection to Voldemort through my scar and last term I used it to save Mr Weasley but he used it to drag me to the Department of Mysteries to save Sirius, even though he was safe and sound. I was supposed to have learnt Occlumency but I sucked at it and to my defence Professor Snape wasn't very nice about teaching me how to protect my mind. Anyway, when everyone embraced their loved ones I felt a huge amount of love and I sent it through that link and it caused him extreme pain, as you just saw. I'm sorry sir I didn't know he could do that."

Severus shrugged the teen off, feeling a lot better knowing that the Dark lord had felt even worse than he had and just by love, "So what happened whilst I was out?"

Hermione and Harry relayed their idea of ripping the Mark off his skin and Severus balked but liked the idea of not being called for in the middle of the night. It was agreed upon that it would happen after the day after the will reading, which was the day after the commitment ceremony, which was the next day.

Dumbledore broke up the meeting and told everyone that they were welcome the next day for the ceremony, as they had all received invitations anyway. Ron and Ginny wanted to stay but their mother wouldn't hear it, she wanted them home just in case they were needed. Noam and Fiye went back to working out a study schedule that allowed them time with their grandson and his mate but wasn't too pushy. Severus was sent back to the Hospital Wing under threat of death if he didn't do as he was told, by none other than Poppy Pomfrey of course.

Remus and Tonks rushed away in typical loved one style, probably to find a closet somewhere to make love in, hopefully none that the teens would go near they hoped. Dumbledore and Minerva walked away talking school business but wanting nothing more than to be back in their own rooms to do exactly the same as the werewolf and metamorphmagus were going to do. Harry and Hermione went back to their quarters to read up on vampires more, they were wanting to know whether there was a reasonable explanation as to why Hermione had awoken quicker than Harry and gone through nearly no pain through her change.

They spent the rest of the day and night on the subject, stopping occasionally to kiss and snuggle against each other, finding very little about it but finding that they could become animagi of their own if they so wished to put in the effort. Finally, the couple were so bored with reading that they went to the ROR and blew up some more manikins for training.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione stopped her training early in the morning to go and get ready for the ceremony that happened that day. Harry couldn't understand why but didn't wish to get on the wrong end of Hermione's wand so went about more training until 10am, the ceremony was at 12pm. Popping to his room, the wizard had a long shower to relieve himself of stress and energy that he had built up by training. At 30 minutes of showering though the vampire decided to hop out and try to do something about his hair.

Standing there naked before his sink and mirror, Harry pulled every magical and muggle hair cream he had and started applying it, rinsing it out when it didn't work. Finally he got to a green bottle he didn't remember buying, "Must have gotten it from Tonks" The vampire thought.

Applying it thickly, as stated on the label, Harry didn't notice the change going through his hair. Rinsing his hands then looking up the vampire screamed loudly, causing the whole castle to go on alert.

Hermione had been in her robe, working on her own hair, when the scream called out and instantly she recognised it as Harry's. Grabbing her wand and not bothering to tie her rob, the vampiress popped into the bedroom of her love, somewhere she had been a few times and raced into the bathroom only to fall down laughing.

Fiye and Noam had heard the scream too, as had their current visitor, Severus, each of whom raced up into the room of the still screaming vampire. They first noticed Hermione, robe open and naked, on the floor cracking up laughing, then they noticed the vampire they were there to defend against the attack he seemed to be fighting against, and then they themselves were laughing madly.

Harry Potter had bright green hair, "REMUS! TONKS! TWINS! ONE OF THEM DID THIS TO ME!"

Hermione stopped laughing just long enough to notice that Harry was as naked as the day he was born and she herself was showing off her goodies too. Rushing over the vampiress covered Harry using herself and her robe, her facing Harry, which did nothing for his predicament, it just gave him a hard on that made Hermione gasp when she saw.

"Mione just get me another robe please, and quickly," Harry whispered to his love.

Hermione didn't want to leave right now because she was getting to see the view that she hadn't had yet. Unluckily for her Fiye had found a robe and passed it to her grandson, who quickly covered himself.

Hermione reached up, touched the green hair, and started chuckling again, "Well at least it isn't permanent, hopefully. Come on get ready and come downstairs." Giving the vampire a quick kiss, she popped into her own room to get ready.

Harry dismissed the three laughing vampires and got dressed into his brand new robes that Hermione knew he would look great in, with everything but green hair. He then searched around for the jewellery set that he had bought the witch. Finding them in the old robes he quickly pocketed them and made his way down to the common room.

Hermione on the other hand took forever to get ready and was cutting it close with only 30 minutes until they were to arrive before showing up. But boy when she came down the stairs Harry just had to stand out of respect for Madame Malkin's robe making expertise. She was in a blue robe with sheer purple layers from her waist to her feet.

"Hermione, oh Merlin," That was all Harry was able to say as she walked down the stairs to the common room.

"Harry? Are you ok?" Hermione was concerned as Harry looked as though he was dying (pun not intended).

With a slap up the head from Snape, Harry was soon able to comprehend what was going on and started speaking again, "Absolutely gorgeous."

Hermione blushed and walked the rest of the way to tease Harry, and was doing her job very well too. Harry grinned at his luck to get the prettiest witch in the world, who then turned into the most gorgeous vampiress in the universe. He waited until she was at the bottom step before pulling out the jewellers bag that contained the jewels he had bought for her.

"Here Hermione, I bought these for you," Harry handed the jewels of Helga Hufflepuff.

"Oh Harry you shouldn't have. These are beautiful," Hermione placed them on and a glow emanated from her body for a moment.

Fiye looked closely at the jewellery before gasping, "They allowed her to wear them, this is very strange."

"What do you mean?" The teens and the elder vampires asked.

"The jewels of Helga have never taken their true owner before. The goblin you bought them off must have been very pleased to get them off his hands once more but was also expecting them to be returned within days of purchase. This means that your Miss Granger here is the true heir of Helga Hufflepuff."

Hermione looked faint, "But, but I'm muggleborne, you must be wrong."

"Well the test will work it out, but a goblin needs to do it and then you shall get the fortune of Hufflepuff herself," Fiye explained to the shocked group.

"Wow, I'm in love with the heir to one of the founders of Hogwarts, though I think it should be Ravenclaw considering how smart Hermione is," Harry stated awed.

"Harry, Lady Helga Hufflepuff was just as smart and brave and cunning as the other three she just rather the side of neutrality than any of the others. We should get Hermione checked out by a goblin the next time we are in at Gringotts but for now we have a wedding to attend and the best man and maiden of honour can't be late," Noam said, shocking all of them into action as they were running late.

Hermione popped off to the Great Hall, where Tonks was to be getting ready, while the others went outside to in front of the Great Lake, where the ceremony was to happen. Noam, Fiye and Severus took spots on the werewolf's side, already packed, as was the bride's side, while Harry raced to the front to stand beside a very nervous werewolf.

"Harry what the hell? The one day I need you normal and you have green hair," Remus started in on the vampire, who had forgotten about the hair situation.

Harry explained what had happened and it seemed that the story had spread and everyone was laughing along with the groom as he was told but none harder than the Weasley twins. Harry glared at them and they tried desperately to pull a straight face but neither could.

"I'll deal with them later but be on the look outs for any other tricked out items, like a canary cream cake," Harry warned his dear friend, who just nodded.

The pair stood and awaited the arrival of their partners.

HERMIONE

Hermione had just finished explaining to fiasco with the hair gel as Tonks slipped into her white gown, "And it was probably the twins so just be careful for stray tricked items, like a pair of fake wedding rings."

Tonks was laughing her head off, as was her mother, Andromeda Tonks, "Oh dear that sounds utterly fascinating."

The auror walked out of behind the Chinese credenza that she had been getting dressed behind and the witch made both her mother and Hermione gasp in shock. She was in her natural beauty, long black raven hair and blue eyes, with a strapless white gown with charmed dust causing her to shimmer and shine everywhere.

"So how do I look?" Tonks asked the pair of females.

"Oh Tonks, you look magnificent. Remus is a lucky werewolf," Hermione said with Andromeda agreeing entirely.

"Well then let's go get me married," Tonks walked slowly in her flats, no heels, as she was clumsy enough in no shoes.

Ted Tonks was awaiting his beautiful daughter at the doors of the castle, the muggle repellent charms down for the day and guards set up to ward off any other muggles. He grinned as she walked towards him, tripping only slightly, "Hey dad."

"Hello sweetie, are you sure you want this? I mean he is a lot older than you," Ted still wouldn't let off the age difference.

"DAD!" The auror whined, hearing the snickers from behind her.

"Fine now let's get going."

Hermione and Andromeda walked the aisle first, Hermione standing in the typical spot for the maiden of honour, whilst Andromeda sat in her spot on the bride's side. Then started the wedding march and over the hill came Ted and his daughter. Everyone rose as they approached and tried to get the best view they could of the actual bride.

Once they reached the podium, Ted raised the veil of his daughter and kissed her cheek before saying, "I love you Dora."

"Love you too Daddy," Tonks whispered.

Tonks then turned to Remus and took a hold of his hands before whispering to herself, "Finally."


	16. Chapter 16

The wedding was amazing with no interruptions bar the giant sobs of Hagrid from the back of the groom's side. As the couple walked up the aisle as husband and wife though there was a huge crash from the forest.

"Giants!"

The wedding was under attack and there was very little they could do but fight against whatever came their way. The first thing that was done though was Ted Tonks was taken by Fawkes to the safety of his home in muggle London. Dumbledore, who had just presided over the ceremony, stood at the podium and cleared his throat for calm.

"We are under attack by the Death Eaters, everyone will have to fight but we will not go easily," Dumbledore then cast '_Sonorus_' upon himself and called out, "HOGWARTS ELVES!"

There were thousands of pops from all around the castle converging in on the land around the wedding party, Dumbledore once again started speaking, and "Elves we are under attack. Guard the castle with everything you have against everything they throw at us."

Hermione was distraught that he had said that but Harry was more concerned in knowing where Voldemort was. He went into his head and through the connection as best e could, using his new talents of Occlumency and Legilimency to find his mind and enter undetected. Finding that he was not there nor that he had sent many troops, only 4 giants and a few dozen lower level Death Eaters, Harry raced to the headmaster to tell him.

"Sir we will be safe as long as the giants don't get to the castle and ruin it. He has only sent a few and then some lower level Death Eaters," Harry assured the elderly wizard.

Dumbledore nodded but that was ignored because Harry was racing around to the other to tell them exactly that. Severus, it had been ordered of him, would be staying back, helping the injured and capturing the enemy. Noam and Fiye were already racing through the forest and taking care of those that they could before they reached the wedding party.

Hagrid and Grawp, who had been sitting on the edge of the wedding as a guard, were now up and at the ready to attack the giants headed their way. Harry had split everyone into groups of 10 to face the four giants and then the Death eaters the elves and vampires hadn't already gotten too.

Hermione and Harry raced off to the edge of the forest where the first Death Eaters were fighting Fiye and Noam, who were just playing with them, "HEY! Get them captured them play with them once this is all done!"

The elder couple took notice and quickly disposed of the four they were battling before starting on another four. Harry and Hermione were more thoughtful of their powers because they didn't want to kill them, just take them prisoner and interrogate them later.

By the time the giants had gotten out of the forest there seemed to be a few injuries to one of them, centaurs no doubt, and the groups were ready to kill. They couldn't allow the giants to live because they were just too powerful to deal with, so Hagrid and Grawp had offered to deal with any killing that needed to be done.

Ron and Ginny were standing in a group with the rest of their family and showed off their talents that they had learnt during DA to everyone. Between the two of them at the finale of the battle, they had helped take down a giant and 5 death eaters on their own. They were proud to have fought beside Hermione and Harry once again.

Tonks had been holding up well fighting in a wedding gown until a stray curse ripped it down the side, "HEY! THIS WAS A NEW DRESS BASTARD!" The auror sent everything she had at the Death Eater until the poor bastard was begging for a stunner just to get away from the anger witch.

Remus was taking things easily, there was little to do after the giants had gone down but the Death Eaters were fun to back track and fight from behind, as he had done to prevent any quick get away's from the more chicken ones. There were only a few but he had nailed them dead on.

By the end of the battle all four giants were dead, 3 by Hagrid and Grawp, whilst the other was dealt with by the adults in the group who knew the Killing Curse. 10 was enough to do him in, plus he was the smallest. Out of the Death Eaters Fiye and Noam had ripped 6 apart while Harry and Hermione had accidently killed themselves 3, leaving 15 alive but injured and ready for questioning.

The Light side hadn't had any human deaths but there were close to 4 elves that had lost their lives to the cause, they had been taken away by Dobby and Winky. The injuries were a wide array of broken bones and bruises to curse related injuries. Snape had gotten Poppy back to the ward quickly then brought up the injured just as quickly, they were now getting the best of care Hogwarts could provide.

Harry walked over to the newlywed couple and tried to apologise for he knew that this was his fault but was cut short by the hands of them both, "Harry this could have happened to anyone not just us. I'm just glad that there weren't any more killed. How did you handle the blood?"

The vampire had actually been too busy fighting and organising everyone to notice the blood that had been shed in the battle and told them so, "I'm surprised that I wasn't dragged towards it. I couldn't control myself yesterday, yet today it was like it never happened."

Harry fell over in pain just then, apparently Voldemort was very happy about something, what Harry was unable to comprehend but he was happy about something. Hermione and the rest of the wedding party rushed over to the vampire to see what was wrong. It only lasted a moment and then Harry was back on his feet talking as though nothing had happened, hell he was used to them.

"Nothing's wrong, he's just very happy is all. Now what happens next in a wedding?" The vampire had never been to a wedding, magical or not, so he was very interested in what happened next.

"There's a reception party awaiting the loving couple," Announced Dumbledore from the back of the group.

Everyone head inside to find the Great Hall all decked out in it's glory, like it was the Yule Ball again. The food was served and everyone ate the delicious feasts that were on offer, there was a dish from every place in the world it seemed. Then the music started up.

"Could everybody stand as Mr and Mrs Remus Lupin have their first dance as husband and wife," Dumbledore said with pride in his voice at his two ex-students.

The couple stood, as did everyone else, and made their way to the dance floor. The music started up and the wolf and the auror started dancing slowly, grinding against each other in a soft and sensual way. After the first song was done everyone else flocked the floor and the happy couple were split apart.

Harry hated dancing but he could see the look in Hermione's eyes and knew he would do anything for the vampiress he loved, so he stood and held out his hand to her, "If you're willing to lose your feet then Hermione Jane Granger would you dance with me?"

Hermione gushed with pride and accepted the offer that he had extended, and his hand, "Of course Harry."

The vampire couple made their way to the dance floor just as another song started up. It was a muggle song called 'Kiss From A Rose' and they both wondered why it was on then they remembered that Tonks was half muggle. Ted Tonks had been gotten again by Fawkes and was now dancing with his daughter and it was noticeable that he was crying slightly.

"Harry what will happen to them? What will happen to all of them?" Hermione asked quietly.

The vampire had no idea but he knew that they would be together, "I think they'll live a long and happy life and then when the time comes will pass onto their next big adventure. That's all we can ask, not be selfish and change them into vampires to keep them alive forever or create another Philosopher's Stone. We'll have to watch them all go in the end." Hermione started to sadden so Harry lifted her face and tenderly kissed her, driving away all of the sad ideas and thoughts away.

Before long the music was done, the cake was cut and shoved into faces, and the couple were about to leave for Grimmauld Place, where they would stay until after the war, at which time they would have a proper honeymoon. First Remus went down, pulled the blue garter off Tonks' leg, and threw it over his head into the crowd of men. Harry caught it unexpectedly. Then Tonks threw the bouquet, it landed firmly in Hermione's hands.

The married couple grinned and started a chant for a kiss, which the happy vampire couple were more than willing to concede to, Harry sending the happy thoughts to Voldemort, causing him pain that he, luckily, didn't pass along to his minions.

After that the werewolf and wife went via portkey to their temporary home, Tonks had been living with her parents up until the new war started then had moved to Grimmauld Place. A few of the Weasley's were staying at the castle, the twins, Ron, Ginny, Arthur and Molly, because they were needed at the will reading the following day.

Harry and Hermione decided to corner the twins, which was easy because they had figured that everyone had forgotten about their prank on Harry. So when they were slammed, softly, against the tables in the room they were pretty surprised.

"HEY!"

"Hey nothing, what did you do to my hair?" Harry asked loudly to one of the twins.

"Oh that, well we figured that a good prank tester would be a vampire, seeing as you couldn't die if something went wrong, so we got one for you and Hermione but obviously Hermione didn't use hers," Fred or George explained.

"Aha so why not ask and maybe give me the cure for it? You realise that if I had gotten hurt, even if I do heal quickly, I would have missed the wedding and that my friends is something that you would have been killed for," Harry responded.

"Oh, never thought about that. Sorry Harry mate," The twins apologised to the vampire, who let them go with a warning.

"Right now, let's see how much your battle skills have deteriorated since skipping out on school," Hermione took the twins, Ron, Ginny and Harry up to the ROR to do some training.

The group, bar the vampires, were out by dinner time, dragging themselves to the Great Hall for food, while the vampires went on for the remainder of the night. Sometimes training, sometimes reading, or of course their favourite, sometimes making out and petting heavily.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Harry and Hermione awoke the Weasley clan that were sleeping in the castle by popping into their rooms and throwing cold water over them, them popping right back out again. By the time everyone was awake it was breakfast time, that got everyone over their bad moods of the awakening, everyone but Molly, and Arthur as they were exempt the horrid alarm.

After breakfast everyone went about their separate ways and got ready for the horrid will reading that they were in for that day. Hermione and Harry got ready in their sanctuary, keeping away from anything that they didn't remember buying for themselves, and were ready in minutes. They then popped to the Gryffindor Tower common room, where the Weasleys were currently staying.

"Hurry up Ron!" Ginny called up to the teen wizard who was the last to get downstairs.

"Alright, geez Ginny, you'd think there was a fire," Ron raced down the stairs in a huff.

Because of the formalness of the occasion, Hermione and Harry were in good robes, some of the ones they had gotten from their coven, while the Weasley's had gotten their robes from the twins money as Weasley Wizard Wheezes was going great. Harry being part shareholder knew this from the monthly reports he received from the twin's accountant.

"If everyone is ready we need to head off to Albus' office to floo," Molly said to her clan of red.

Everyone head off to the headmaster's office and entered to find the wizard in exquisite robes, "Good morning all, well let us get going. We shall meet Harry and Hermione at Gringotts as it is too dangerous for them to be in public, Rufus could arrest them."

The couple nodded sadly, they had wanted to browse the stores and maybe buy a few things. At least Gringotts was a safe haven, the goblins didn't like the Ministry poking around in their business, even if the Minister himself kept his savings in the bank.

"See you all soon," Harry and Hermione hugged each other and popped away to the front foyer of the wizarding bank, frightening everyone in the room.

"Ahh it is good to see you again Lord Potter-Night, shall we perhaps take both yourself and your mate to the conference room?" Ragnok walked up as soon as the couple had arrived, obviously awaiting their arrival.

The vampires nodded, not liking some of the things they were seeing in the eyes of the Gringotts customers. It was a known rule that wands were not to be drawn in the bank, or else expect to be beheaded as it was considered a threat to the goblins and the treasures hidden within the belly of England. Now even knowing this, a good many people were petting their wands cautiously as they looked at the couple.

"Good idea Ragnok," Harry said as he followed the goblin through a door at the rear of the bank and into a large room filled with chairs, including an extra large one.

"Hagrid," Hermione and Harry mumbled together as they saw the chair.

"Oh yes Mister Hagrid is going to be here for the reading. We have dealt with his kind before but not for a while so the chair may be a little dusty," Ragnok walked over and wiped some dust off it to prove his point.

"I doubt he'll mind Ragnok," Hermione replied as she tried to get the goblin to stop cleaning the chair.

"Here's the rest of your group, I shall send them through," Ragnok rushed out of the room, something he rarely did.

"Do you think we scare him Hermione?" Harry asked the vampiress.

"I don't know but we should explain to him that we only drink donated blood," Hermione answered her love.

They decided on doing that later and they were then over run by the red head's, Dumbledore, Remus, Dora, and Hagrid. The half-giant instantly jumped at the chance to hug the stuffing out of Hermione and Harry, and not have to worry about killing them.

"Hey Hagrid," They squeezed out as the giant did his best to break every bone they had.

"You two will be the death o' me," Hagrid wept out.

"Hagrid please let them go, they still need to be in one piece for the reading," Dumbledore stated, getting the giant to release them.

Everyone took a seat and Dumbledore took centre stage, "Friends we are here for the reading of Lord Sirius Orion Black's last Will and Testament, found graciously by Kreacher. Here we go;

"My friends and, yes, family,

If you are reading this it means that I have gone onto the next big adventure and hopefully took some rotten Death Eaters with me along the way. This lists the things that I have left for you all but I also hope that I left something more important with you, the love and devotion that I have for those that are my family and friends.

To Fred and George Weasley I leave my joke plans, please boys stay safe while creating as many of these as possible, they have been accumulating since my days in school. Never before have I found minds as great at pranks and trickery as yours, use them to bring brightness into the world of darkness that is to come.

To Molly and Arthur Weasley I leave 1 million galleons and my respect. Look after Harry and your kids as they are the key to winning this war. Do me a favour though and buy your kids some new things, and maybe fix up the house a little.

To Ronald and Ginerva Weasley I leave 1 million galleons each and a helpful hint each. Ginny, look elsewhere for love because Harry's heart is taken, even if he is yet to work it out. Ron, do the same and please stick by Harry and Hermione no matter what is to come in this war.

To Hagrid I leave Buckbeak, send him back to his pack and keep him away from the students please.

To Dumbledore I leave Grimmauld Place for the Order to do with what they wish on one condition, destroy my mother's portrait in the cruellest way possible.

To my darling cousin Nymphadora I leave just a word of advice. Get good at healing charms as Wolfie can hurt when he hugs.

My dear friend Remus Lupin I leave a number of things. Firstly, is my guardianship over Harry, corrupt him like James would have wanted but with Lily's morals. Second, is 10 million galleons to have a life with, take my cousin to the mainland after your commitment ceremony that I am sorry I missed. Lastly, is have a lot of cubs and have a real life my marauder brother, something I never had a chance to have.

To Hermione Granger I leave all of my books from the Black libraries, find things that will help Harry win this dreadful war. I am giving you Kreacher as only you will treat him properly unlike what my mother had done to him, try and rehabilitate the poor bastard. I also leave you the ability to love Harry Potter the way he should be loved, the way only you can do, treat him well Mione, my friend and closest to a daughter I ever had.

Lastly, to Harry Potter I leave the remainder of my things, including my school trunk which holds the memories of a better time. Harry, grow old, have kids, and have a real life, don't let things get to you and try to find it in your heart to love Hermione the way that she deserves it. I will miss seeing you grow into the man I know you will become and know that your parents and I are looking over you.

Well that's it so on a last note let it be said that death is only another adventure that I hope none of you experience any time soon, I can wait to see you all again."

Once Dumbledore was done there was no dry eyes, everyone was crying from Hagrid's bawls to Remus' near silent yaps of sadness. Hermione and Harry held onto each other for comfort and support. It took a while but everyone did silence themselves and dry their tears, at which time they were ready to head off and do what needed to be done to collect their inheritances.

Hermione and Harry were designated Ragnok, at Harry's request, and after saying their goodbyes, were led to an office off the conference room. Ragnok sat one side of a desk while the vampires sat the other side. Just as Ragnok was about to start the proceedings Hermione interrupted him.

"I'm sorry Ragnok, sir, but we need to explain about our conditions. Yes, we are vampires but we only drink donated blood, not anything else. We just got the feeling that you were uncomfortable around us for that reason."

Ragnok seemed to gain colour in his cheeks but was still wary, "Fine, now all that is needed is a signature, wand touch and then everything will be ready for you."

First Hermione did hers and a bright blue light shone over her body and before it had dissipated Harry did the same thing. Around Harry though was a maroon light. As soon as the lights met though, they melded and shone golden. All Ragnok could do was sit there and look like a goldfish breathing.

Once the light dissipated fully so had Ragnok's shock and he was able to answer the questionable looks he was receiving from the vampires, "It seems that the heirs of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff have met each other and their inheritance."

"But how can I be the heir of Gryffindor? Why didn't Noam or Fiye tell me?" Harry asked dumbly.

"It seems that Gryffindor is through the Evans line, odd you are the first to be magical and of the Evans line. In history Gryffindor's only son was a squib and that he just married into muggles to save the embarrassment," Ragnok explained to the vampire.

"The same must be said about the Hufflepuff line then, right?" Hermione queried the goblin.

"Hmm no, the Hufflepuff line was carried through purebloods until you, a half-blood."


	18. Chapter 18

WHAT! Wait, how can that be?" Hermione asked shocked, as she was always the muggle-borne.

"It seems that a mistake was made with your birth certificate. Your father is one Louis Clarke, the second last remaining Clarke, you are the only other. They were a dark family, don't know what Lord Clarke's preference is anymore though, he has stopped coming in to visit his vault."

"Where is he? How? You must be wrong, I'm a muggle-borne," Hermione was on the verge of crying.

"Hermione dear, you will always be Hermione Jane Granger to me," Harry comforted the vampiress.

Standing in the corner Dobby and Winky, still invisible to all, were contemplating what they had just learned. Dumbledore must have known about this because he had warned of new developments but this was a doozey. Hermione was always nice to them and they were hurting to know that she was sad and confused.

"What do we do Dobby?" Winky asked her love.

"We do as told and keep out of sight until Professor Dumbledore tells us otherwise dear," Dobby was hurting as badly as his partner.

Hermione was now composed and ready for answers, "Right, where is this Lord Clarke living?"

"A place called Spinners End," Ragnok answered the teen.

"I've got to go find him Harry, find out how," Hermione was determined to find the man that was her father.

"Before you leave though here are your portfolios of everything you own," The goblin passed the vampires a scroll of parchment each as they left the room in a hurry.

The couple raced out of the bank, leaving a stiff breeze in their wake from the speed, and as soon as they hit the muggle entrance and street to Diagon Alley, they threw out both of their wands and awaited the purple double decker.

*BANG*

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, where to today?" A clean crisp female voice asked the couple before hopping off the bus.

A blonde witch appeared from the bus and instantly stopped speaking as she noticed the couple before her, "You're Harry Potter."

"Yeah I am and this is my partner Hermione Granger, we need to go to Spinners End please," Harry was used to people looking and acting that way around him.

The witch nodded dumbly and waved them aboard, "Oh ok, umm, 2 Galleons each. Off we go Ern!"

The bus jolted and threw the couple back into their seats. They sat in quiet as the bus emptied and filled at different stops along the way. Finally, the bus stopped and Blondie stood and called out, "Spinners End!"

"Here we go Mione," Harry helped the vampiress up from the floor, where she had fallen from the last stop.

The couple stood and exited the bus, ignoring the witch on the way out. They watched as the bus shot off again and then turned to see the house that they were standing before. There was a manor of grand proportions, emanating darkness.

"So this is where Clarke lives then? Well let's see him then," Hermione started up the way to the doors of the house.

Harry tried to stop the vampiress but was prevented as soon as the first trap started. Hermione had figured that the house would be guarded by wards and traps so was on the ready as soon as she stepped foot on the property. Dodging those that couldn't be deflected by the various shields she had learnt, Hermione used her new physical strengths and skills to miss those few left over. Arriving at the door, the vampiress grinned back at her love and motioned for him to come across the front yard.

Once Harry had raced over, missing the spells entirely, the couple rang the front door bell. There was no answer so Hermione tried the front door and found it unlocked, "Lord Clarke? We mean you no harm sir."

A laugh rang throughout the house, causing the vampires to shudder but they continued into the manor further. Coming upon a lounge with a large fireplace and one sole chair, the couple held their wands at the ready just in case the wizard decided to fight them off.

"Guess there's no point trying to fight a couple that can withstand my wards and traps, so please sit and explain why the Dark Lord has sent you this time," A silky male voice asked from the chair.

Hermione cautiously walked up closer to the chair-back, wanting desperately to see the man that had fathered her, "Why is Gringotts telling me that you are my father?"

A gasp and then the chair turned around quickly, presenting a brown haired man with Hermione's chocolate eyes, "That's not possible, Emma told me she had miscarried."

"My mum knew you how? How is this possible?" Hermione was taken away by the fact that she was seeing her own eyes in the face of the wizard before her.

Harry summoned a lounge for the couple to seat themselves on and held Hermione close to him as she was told an extravagant story.

"I met your mother at a muggle university, I a post graduate for history and your mother was a medical student, she wanted to be a surgeon. We fell in love and dated throughout her schooling and residency, when she fell pregnant with you and dropped out to give birth and come live with me. Only thing was 4 months pregnant, she started getting afraid and paranoid and one day left after saying that she had miscarried. I never heard from her again but I always wondered what had happened to her," Louis Clarke explained to his daughter and her love.

"But why would she do that, what happened around that time? Did she know that you were a wizard? Why would she lie to me and falsify documents just to hide the fact that I was another's child? Obviously people would have noticed that she was still pregnant, especially Dad, sorry Peter," Hermione slipped up and referred to her, now, stepfather as her Dad.

"He brought you up my dear... What is your name?"

"Oh yeah, I'm Hermione Jane Granger, and this is my mate Harry James Potter," Hermione introduced herself and Harry for the first time.

"Well it is a pleasure to see that the daughter I didn't know I had grew to be such a lovely young witch and found herself a wonderful wizard. Now to answer your questions, I honestly don't know what changed with Emma, she just started getting paranoid about everything one day. I told her early on in our relationship that I was a wizard, something she took quite well actually considering I was telling her that the world she knew was not the way she had been brought up to believe. I never brought her around to this house but she kept asking about my family, I just told her that they were like me but wouldn't like her.

"I couldn't bear the sadness in her eyes when I told that so I agreed to let her meet them in a neutral setting, the Leakey Cauldron. Well it didn't go very well and she left me the next week, in hindesight I guess that was what caused it but whatever my family told her is beyond me."

Hermione had silent tears running downher face from the retelling of what happened between her mother and father, "I need to ask her but she's in America with Peter until the war is over, only Dumbledore knows exactly where they are. I wonder whether he knew about this, he must have known, he knows everything and in the register that the school keeps it would have my real last name."

That confused Harry, "What register?"

"The one that lists every child born with a magic racing through their blood and automatically sends the acceptance letter once Dumbledore has approved them to attend. I thought everyone knew about that, it's like the first thing in Hogwarts, A History."

Both Harry and Louis rolled their eyes at the vampiress, "Like anyone actually reads that book my dear daughter. I can't believe it's still in print and circulation."

Hermione was offended at that but was still thinking about how Dumbledore must have purposely held back her last name, "Babe we need to see Dumbledore when we get back, I have a bone to pick with him."

Harry understood the feeling, "Ok Mione but try not to kill him when we see him. Now Louis what is your affiliation with the Dark Lord?"

This question came at a shock to the wizard who needed to think quietly about his answer, "I'm not but he is constantly wishing I was, mainly for my money, it costs a pretty Galleon to fund a war like this one between you and him."

"Well then Louis may I ask that you still refrain from joining his side, even financially, as it would mean classing you as the enemy. Now we should head off or the others will be wondering where we are at, Hermione?" Harry held out his hand but it was left hanging as Hermione went and tentatively hugged her father.

"It was a pleasure meeting you. Maybe we can keep in touch via owl and you could always come out of your house and visit us at Hogwarts, I doubt Dumbledore will mind after I rip him a new one for hold this back," Hermione went and held Harry's hand but awaited a response.

"Of course my dear girl and know that you are always welcome at Casa Clarke, you and your mate. It was a pleasure meeting your Harry and take care of this young lady," Louis stood and watched them apparate away, followed quickly by their invisible elf counterparts.


	19. Chapter 19

Arriving in the foyer of the couple's headmaster's office the vampires burst in on Dumbledore and McGonagall in a very romantic kiss.

"Sorry sir, ma'am, we'll come back later," Hermione turned with Harry but was stopped by the words of Dumbledore.

"I hear that you've met Lord Clarke."

Hermione spun around fast, "So you knew who he was and never told me? How could you do that?"

"Miss Granger, Hermione please, it was imperative that you learnt on your own. Had I told you would you have really believed me?" Dumbledore asked the witch.

The vampiress thought quickly, "Probably not but even so why has no one told me before? Why not my own mother? When I was growing up and doing odd things, that I now know was my accidental magic, did she not tell me?"

Dumbledore sat silently for a long time before answering, "Your mother came to me in Diagon Alley many years ago and informed me that your father's family had palced a curse on your head, in womb, that should you find out by anyone other than the goblins at Gringotts who your true father was, you would die. It scared your mother and tore her apart because it meant she had to leave Louis without another word and tell him that she had miscarried. It almost killed her and she nearly did miscarry from the stress but then she met Mr Granger and fell in love once more, which is what saved you."

Hermione had never heard that story before so was fairly intrigued as to how her mother knew where to find Dumbledore, and the wizard answered her again after a short period of thought, "She had an owl, if I remember clearly, given as a present to her by Louis and had heard of me from his own mouth. She owl'd me and we set up a meeting at the Leaky Cauldron, after being there once already she could have seen the place a mile away, in those days there was a huge sign out front in bright pink."

The elderly wizard laughed at the memory before going on, "She contacted me and when she arrived explained to me what had happened. I was the one that fixed the birth certificate and enrolment letter, when the time came, so you would not be surprised and curious. Now I know you should have learnt all of this before but until you are of legal age you cannot sign with your wand, it is considered using magic. So obviously it would have had to have waited until after you were legal, or in this horrible case, somewhat of age."

"So I could have been in the magical world my whole life had it not been for the fact that my mother really wanted to meet the family of the wizard she loved? Great, my whole life was fucked before I was even born!" Hermione yelled out and started the witch and wizard.

"Miss Granger such language is not needed," Minerva McGonagall said for the first time since the vampires had entered.

"Sorry Professor but still good grief, I've been lied to my whole life. Too bad their dead, I would have loved to kill those Clarke's. Oh well I guess Voldemort and his cronies will have to do but if they bother my father again I'll be on them in a second," Hermione stated truthfully.

"Hear, hear!" Harry chipped in as he felt the exact way, having taken quite a shine to his mate's father.

"Right well then shouldn't you both be finding the Weasley's? I'm certain that they are wondering about your location. Oh and Dobby? Winky? You can come out now that they know and are ready," Dumbledore released the elves from their invisible career of carers of the newly fledged vampires.

"Thankyou Professor Dumbledore," Dobby said as he came into view, startling the vampire couple as to his perfect English.

"Dobby and Winky can explain when you are alone again but until then be ready for their old grammar. Now off with you," Dumbledore waved them away and out the door.

"We should go find the Weasley's, they will need some explanation as to where we ended up," Harry suggested to the vampiress by his side.

"Fine but I wonder where they are," Hermione and Harry walked hand in hand around the castle, trying to notice the sounds of the red head pack.

Finally, they heard them in an unlikely spot, the library, somewhere Ginny and Ron would never go unless it was time for last minute homework to get done. Walking in they found the brother and sister pair huddled over the same book.

"Hey guys, what you reading?" Hermione asked, always curious about what books her friends were reading.

"Nothing," The pair quickly hid the book they were reading from the vampiress but they forgot about her speed and as quick as they hid it they weren't quick enough.

"The Fundamentals of Vampirism? You guys want to know about vampires?" Harry read over his partner's shoulder.

The Weasleys nodded shyly, "Well we wanted to know as much about what you guys are now, you understand?"

"Oh Ginny, Ron, why not just ask us? Or Noam and Fiye?" Hermione asked the pair.

"We wanted to surprise you with how much we knew and we thought that your grandparents would dob us in," Ginny replied blushing as deep as her hair colour.

This caused the vampires to start to chuckle at the antics of their best mates, who joined in with the laughing soon enough, "You guys! We don't even know everything there is to know about our condition. We only know the pluses, there could be negatives too, like umm not eating normal food, boy do I miss Butterbeer and chocolate."

This started the group up again and they were laughing along when Molly came in, searching for her lost children, "There you are Hermione, Harry. Where did you get too?"

The pair looked at each other and decided to tell them the truth, they were family after all, "We'll explain after we get everyone together so we only have to say it once ok Mrs Weasley?"

"Oh you dears, call me Molly please. Now if it can wait until dinner then ok but if you wish we can call a meeting. Ron and Ginny have been inducted into the Order as junior members while you both are full members well because you can't get any older," Molly skirted around the reasoning and the vampires were thankful for that.

"Thanks Molly, umm a full meeting may be the best way to go but can everyone make it? There's also a few I'd like thought about getting inducted as junior members if that's at all possible," Harry asked the witch.

"Of course my dear. Hurry now to the Great Hall and have some lunch then everyone should be here," Molly sent off a messenger Patronus, probably to Dumbledore, as the group of teens made their way to lunch.

Harry and Hermione went to sit at the vampire table but were stopped by their friends, "Come sit with us you two."

"Ok but isn't the drinking blood thing a bit of a food turn off?" Hermione asked, making her way over to the table where Ron and Ginny were seated.

The pair shook their heads and dug into the food they had ordered. The vampires ordered a goblet of blood and once again, they received the blood in a jewelled goblet. This confused the couple because all of the other goblets were just plain golden whilst theirs had gems encrusted into them.

"Harry, who keeps giving us these goblets?" Hermione asked the vampire.

"Dunno but they're pretty cool aren't they? I wonder where we keep getting this fresh blood from though because remember what Pomfrey said about how hard it was to get any blood at all? I wonder where she's been getting it from?"

Dobby and Winky, now visible, started to toe the ground in guilt, "Umm Lord Harry Potter-Night?"

"Yes Dobby?"

"We issus behind the blood and the goblets sir."

This caused even Ron to stop eating, a rare occasion, and look at the elf, "It's your blood?"

The elf nodded shyly, "Yessus sir, mesa and Winky's and the others elves."

This made the vampires cringe slightly but went back to their food, "Well thankyou Dobby and you too Winky. Please thank the other elves also, they really didn't need to do that, we could have drunk animal blood."

The elves grinned and replied, "We wanted to helps outs."

Hermione knelt down and hugged the elves, "Thanks guys, now where'd you get the goblets?"

"Froms Lord Potter-Night's coven, they sent thems alongs for the servings of your meals," Winky explained to the vampiress.

"Guys are you still Dumbledore's elves?" Hermione asked, thinking that there was some chance that that had changed.

The elves shook their heads proudly, "We issus Lord Potter-Night's and Lady Clarke's elves now."

"Oh, well then how long has that been the case?" Ron asked the elf through his food.

"Since the starts of the holidays we haves been lookings out for yous both. We needs to looks out for our family," Winky stated proud as punch.

Just then Dumbledore walked into the room, followed by the members of the Order of the Phoenix. Hermione and Harry raced up and hugged Remus and Tonks, who was looking great after marriage. The meeting was about to begin.


	20. Chapter 20

I am sorry I have not updated in a while but I am in the middle of a move. I will update as soon I as can. I will try some time after 08/21/2012. I am going to be moving in with some friends for a while their till I find a new place


	21. Chapter 21

"How are you Harry? Hermione? You seem distraught even more then when we left you guys gringotts," said Lupin concerned.  
"all we'll be answered at the meeting that we called" answered Harry.  
"thank you all for coming here today," said Hermione after everyone sat down.  
"We have some announcements that you should know," started Harry.  
"First is that I am the daughter of Emma Granger and Louis Clarke" said Hermione.  
People started swearing, gasping, and asking questions. Dumbledore casted 'sonorus' and shouted "silence! Let them explain!"  
"thank you professor," said Hermione. "please tell the story to them, Harry."  
Harry then started telling the story. "lord Clarke met Emma at a muggle university. Clarke was a post graduate for a history professor and Emma wanted to be a surgeon, which is a muggle doctor. They fell in love, and dated through her schooling and residency. When she became pregnant she dropped out to give birth and live with him. Only thing was when she was 4 months pregnant she started getting paranoid and left him saying she had miscarried. He has not heard from her since. What really happened was when Emma met the rest of the Clarke family they put a curse on Hermione's head in the womb, that if she found out about her true father from anyone other then the goblins at Gringotts she would die. Lord Clarke told Emma early on that he was a wizard. Dumbledore was contacted by Emma about her situation, and he helped her."  
"I am also the true heir to Hufflepuff. Harry is the true heir to Griffindor," said Hermione.  
"I am the true heir of Griffindor from the Evan's line because lord Griffindor's only son was a squib, so he married into a muggle family," explained Harry further.  
Everyone sat for a few minutes trying to stomach all this news. They could not believe some of what has happened to these two extraordinary people. They wished they could help them, but did not know how. So much misfortune, and so much pain.  
Lupin was the one to break the silence. "what do we do now? I mean other then this information, what do we do after Snape is free of his mark," asked Lupin.  
"I am going to see if one of the vampires in my coven can take his place,"answered Harry.  
Noam stepped forward and said," we will finalize that for you grandson. I do hope we can get someone."  
"thank you, Noam. Now all is left is the last part. Severus step forward, now," commanded Harry. Severus did as he was asked. Harry took his left arm and pulled away the cloth to uncover the dark mark. Harry then bit and tore off the mark off of Severus's arm. Harry spit out the torn flesh from his mouth. Harry then began to scream and writhe in pain. It felt like a million flaming knives were going through his blood. It felt like his blood was on fire. Harry then stopped writhing and started breaking out in sweat. Snape then exclaimed," potter you stupid boy. I thought you were going to wait until tomorrow."  
"change of plans Snape," said Harry through gritted teeth. That is when Harry blacked out.  
When Harry woke up, he was in his bed in the tower. He felt an unusual weight on his chest. When he looked down he saw Hermione on his chest in a trancelike state. When she felt him finally awaken, she woke out of her trancelike state, and kissed him. This kiss felt different though. It showed her worry, passion, lust, and most of all love. When her tongue started to trace the bottom of his lip, he was surprised. He let her in and her tongue started to roam his mouth. Their tongue's started to wrestle, and go into a pattern like dance. When they pulled away, Harry said," I love you so, so much, Mione."  
"And I love you too, my Harry," said Hermione.  
Hermione then straddled Harry and began to grind her hips on Harry's. Harry let out a moan of pleasure, and started panting. Harry got a gleam in his eye, and flipped them, so that Harry was on top. He then started kissing down her jaw, and sucked at her pulse point. He then continued down to the base of her neck, and then back up.  
Harry then tore off her shirt and bra and stared. Hermione then closed her eyes and started to blush. But that is when Harry started to massage one breast and suck on the other. Hermione then started moaning and tangling her fingers into Harry's hair. He then switched up and thought 'wow! She taste so good.'  
The strange thing was that Hermione heard his thoughts and thought said' thank you.'  
Harry said' you can hear my thoughts.'  
'yes. Please keep going,' answered Hermione. Harry then kept going. He then kissed the way back up her chest, neck, jaw, then mouth. He then projected his thoughts to her and asked, 'do you want keep going?'  
Hermione's only answer was to flip him, and tore off his shirt to uncover a well muscled chest and a rock hard six pack. 'years of quiditch and fighting the dark forces did you good,'Hermione said.  
'thank you, mione,' said Harry.  
Hermione then started kissing and licking her way down his chest and stomach. When she got to his waist she slowly, agonizing slowly, undid his belt and pulled down his pants and underwear in one go. When his dick was free of his clothing, Hermione gasped. It was eight inches, and big. 'it is so big,' said Hermione. Harry then started to say thank you but could not even get the words out. Because at that moment Hermione started licking the head of his penus. Then she started putting more and more of his dick in her mouth.  
He tangled his hands in her hair and bucked his hips. She was happy that she was giving so much pleasure to her mate. Harry projected his thoughts to his mate and said, 'I am going to cum!'  
Hermione's only answer was to go faster. Harry let out a shout of pure pleasure when he came. He was about to say sorry when he saw that Hermione just swallowed his cum. She then went up to him and kissed him. Harry flipped them over and he said "your turn." Harry then kissed his way down her jaw, neck, chest,and stomach. Harry stopped at Hermione's belly button and licked it. He then removed the last of her clothing, and stared at her in all of her naked glory. Harry then started licking her clitoris, which got some very appreciative moans. Harry then pulled away and put two fingers in hole, curled them a little, and then started pumping in and out of her.  
She started to scream in ecstasy. Harry then pressed the small nub, and that is what pushed her over the edge. Her walls contracted, and she had one of her best orgasms. While her orgasmic high was calming down, Harry was lapping her juices up into his mouth. Harry then positioned himself at her entrance, and asked, 'are you sure?'She nodded. 'just please go fast,' she pleaded. He nodded. He then plunged inside of her fast and hard. When he felt that he broke her hymen, he captured her in a kiss, and murmured sweet nothing's to her. When she was ready she started to rock her hips, pulling half his shaft out, then back in.  
Harry took that as his cue, so he started pumping in and out of her slowly at first, then faster. When Harry and Hermione had their second orgasm, they screamed each others names. Harry then slowly pulled himself out and said," I love you, mione."  
"and I love you too, Harry," said Hermione. They then got up, took a shower together, and got ready for their day. Harry then had a thought that just struck him.  
"what day is is? Also is it normal to be linked mentally, like me and you," asked Harry.  
"It is two days before school starts. The other we will have to talk to your grandparents, answered Hermione.


	22. Chapter 22

Dear Readers,

Can you PLEASE review me some ideas that I can add to my fan fic, or some things you want to see.

Your beloved writer,

Phyrex


End file.
